Pirates Of The Caribbean: Barbossa's Revenge
by LegolasLover2003
Summary: NOT-CANON! Two years after The Curse Of The Black Pearl, Will Turner and Elizabeth are married. But, a new threat rears it's ugly head and it's up to Jack Sparrow to help Will out again. An old enemy has returned and is out for revenge!
1. Loss

He walked home after a hard days work Being a blacksmith was no easy job and he was a living testament to that fact.

Seriously though, the boy had grown into a man within the two years since his marriage. He had been inexperienced with both love and adventure and, though his wife condoned the idea of her husband becoming a "mariner merchant," the man himself could not bear the thought of leaving her and their expected child alone.

Will Turner was a family man, not a pirate.

  
  
  
  
  
  


~ ~ ~ Pirates Of The Carribean: Barbossa's Revenge ~ ~ ~ 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 1: Loss

  
  
  
  


"Mercy Will. If I didn't know better, I'd say you look more handsome now then you did when you left for work this morning." Elizabeth said with a smile, embracing her husband as he returned home.

Will's face was blackened in places by smudges. He also appeared to be rather hot and beads of sweat glistened on his sun tanned face and skin.

The man smiled in return, pushing Elizabeth back slightly and placing his hand on her pregnant stomach.

"How have we been today?" the twenty-two year old blacksmith asked, his eyes locking with Elizabeth's.

"We have had a very busy day." she answered, covering Will's hand with her own.

It was the prefect moment. One of those times when romance blossoms for a single minutes that could stop time.

Will removed his hand, caressing the side of Elizabeth's face. His expression softened.

"Have I told you how lucky I am to have such a beautiful wife who I love more than life itself?" he asked, attempting to read her thoughts through Elizabeth's shining eyes.

The woman laughed, "Only this morning."

Will leaned closer to her, "Liz."

"Hmmm?" she answered, becoming lost in his stare.

The two pressed together, mere centimeters apart. Suddenly however, Elizabeth let out a gasp of pain. The sound registered in Will's mind, but he had become lost in the moment, intent on kissing his lovely wife.

"Will..." Elizabeth gasped, her voice filled with pain.

Her ton brought him back, and just in time too. Elizabeth fainted and it was a split second later when Will realized what had happened. Quickly, he caught his wife. Pickering her up into his arms, he carried Elizabeth upstairs, lying her upon their bed.

Will hurried back down to the first floor, alerting one of the kitchen hands as he ran into the dinning room.

"Fetch Doctor Nelson, at once!" He ordered before returning to his ailing wife.

The servant, realizing the urgency of Mr. Turner's voice, rushed from the house. She arrived with the doctor not five minutes later.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Will paced back and forth in the hallway. Commodore Norrington and Governor Swann had arrived about an hour earlier but the blacksmith had to report to them that there had been no word, as yet, from the doctor.

He stopped his frantic pacing and leaned against the window sill. 

"Something's wrong." he voiced, though originally he had wished to only ponder over the thought.

Governor Swann turned to him. "What do you mean, wrong?" he asked, bristling with agitation.

Will sighed, "I don't know but... it's been three hours now." he said, closing his eyes. 

A fog was rolling in, something that brought back dreadful memories for the blacksmith. It had been a night like this one, two years ago, when his entire world had turned upside down. Though, in his opinion, it had all been for the better.

The cursed pirate Barbossa and his crew had come ashore at Port Royal and kidnaped Elizabeth. This had lead to a frantic high seas chase by Will and the pirate captain, Jack Sparrow. The young blacksmith, only twenty at the time, had been the key to breaking the pirate's curse and had sacrificed himself for the safety of Elizabeth. Will had broken the curse and, with Jack's help, killed Barbossa and his crew. Now, two years later, Will and Elizabeth were married and expecting a child and noone had seen Jack or The Black Pearl for months.

Will's reminiscing thoughts were suddenly broken by a loud crying, emanating from Elizabeth's room.

Immediately, a midwife appeared in the doorway, motioning Will toward the door.

"Mr. Turner, the doctor wants to talk to you." She said, her eyes downcast.

A feeling of unease settled within his chest and Will rushed into he and his wife's room, eyes immediately scanning his surroundings. 

Doctor Nelson was quietly packing up his instruments as the blacksmith entered. He turned to Will, a grave expression upon his face.

"Is Elizabeth alright? What about the baby?" Will began to flood the doctor with questions.

Doctor Nelson help up his hands, "Mr. Turner, your son is fine. One of my assistants has taken him to another room for cleaning. I am pleased to say that he is in perfect health."

Will breathed a sigh of relief, "What about Elizabeth? Is she alright?" the blacksmith pressed.

"Mr. Turner, I'm afraid I have some rather bad news." 

Even before Doctor Nelson finished the sentence, Will knew. His heart shattered at that moment, into a thousand pieces.

The doctor continued, "Mrs. Turner suffered some complications from her pregnancy. I'm truly sorry. She... she doesn't have much time left."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own anything of "Pirates Of The Carribean: The Curse Of The Black Pearl." Not it's actors, characters, or storyline. I have read the Junior Novelization and have based my story, two years, after the events within.

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Death

~ ~ ~ Pirates Of The Carribean: Barbossa's Revenge ~ ~ ~ 

  
  
  
  


Chapter 2: Death

  
  


Will turned, looking at the bed in the room's corner. He and Elizabeth's bed. It broke him, mind and body, to even fathom the thought of life without her. She had rescued him from the sea when he was but a boy. She had been there, always, just within arms reach. She had come through so much, had finally found true happiness, only for it to be snatch away from her in a cruel twist of fate.

"Liz?" Will whispered, now kneeling next to her at the bedside.

Elizabeth's eyes opened, fixing on Will's, and she smiled. "Is our son alright?"

He did not know what to say. How could he tell her? How could he give her the news that she was going to die? 

Will's eyes clouded over and he smiled back, forcing himself to control the emotions raging within his heart. "He's fine."

"I've picked a name for him." she said, "I know we didn't decide before but..." Elizabeth paused. "But I hope you like it."

It was becoming all the more complicated for Will to keep his emotions in check. "We've talked about names before but I... What's your suggestion?"

"There's only one person who's fault it is entirely that we are married." Elizabeth said with a sarcastic grin.

Will knew exactly who she meant and, in his mind, it seemed a rather fitting action. After all, he had saved Elizabeth's life. Quiet a few times actually.

"I think it's a wonderful idea."

Elizabeth stared at her husband for a moment, "You haven't even heard the name silly."

"But," Will countered, lacing his fingers between her own. "I already know what you're going to say."

She smiled again, "Then you like the name?"

Will nodded.

"Jack it is then." Elizabeth returned.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


For the moment, she looked like nothing more than a regular woman who had just given birth. However, as the minutes ticked slowly by, Will began to notice the change. Elizabeth's breathing became shallower and it was beginning to slowly take it's toll.

Will looked at his wife, tears threatening to spill over his cheeks.

Elizabeth took notice, "Will, what's wrong?"

"Liz I..." he watched her for a long moment, kissing the back of her hand, "I don't want to lose you."

The woman was slightly startled by this turn of events. She had realized her fatigue, but the thought of dying had never occurred to her before.

"Will, darling, you won't lose me."

Taking a deep and shuddering breath, the blacksmith decided to tell her everything that Doctor Nelson had spoken to him about earlier.

"The doctor said... he told me that..." it was heart breaking. "That there were complications in your pregnancy. The baby, our son, is fine but..." Will took another breath, afraid to continue on.

"But?" his wife questioned, her mind dimly registering the notion that he may lose her after all.

"But that you were... had... god, I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. I pray this wasn't happening. That I could somehow change things, make everything right again." Will's voice cracked, his hands clasping her own tightly. "I'm going to lose you. The doctor says you'll die from the pregnancy and... and I don't know if I could bear life without you."

Elizabeth's own eyes had clouded with tears and, unable to hold them back, they spilled out over her cheeks.

"Will, I love you more than life itself, you know that." she had accepted her fate, knowing that their son was worth it all. "But you must look after our son. Jack needs you, Will. He can't grow up without a father, you yourself know that." her face grew serious, "Every moment of my life has been lived to it's fullest and I regret nothing of it. You least of all. You are the single most important person to me and to have given life to such a child, our child, has made me the happiest woman in all the world."

He could hold back the tears no longer and the warmth of those tears, as they spilled over his eyes, made him shudder. Never before had he felt so helpless, been at such a loss for words. 

Elizabeth's breathing became more shallow with every second.

Will noticed this, to his dismay, and grasped her fingers tightly once more, "Liz. Liz, don't give up on me."

"I'm so tired, Will." her voice sounded hallow and forced, distant in some unknown way.

Fear clutching at his heart, Will gently carressed her face with his hand. "Elizabeth, you have to stay with me. I love you too much to let you go. Please..." the tears continued to flood into the blacksmith's eyes but he held them back once more, wishing to see his wife through clear eyes one last time.

Elizabeth looked deeply into her husband's shining blue eyes, "Will, you must promise me. Please, look after Jack. I know you'll make a great father."

He nodded, which was about all the blacksmith could do.

"I love you." she whispered.

Will watched her for a moment, "And I love you."

She smiled but as she did so, the grip of her hand in his own losened. Elizabeth's eyes unfocused and her breathing came to a screeching halt.

Will starred at his wife in shock and disbelief for a few moments. Then the realization of her death sank in.

"No..." he breathed, cupping Elizabeth's frozen face in his hands. "No. Please no..." the tears started to fall once more.

Elizabeth's face became blurred as Will let his emotions take hold. His own face was twisted into an expression of grief and loss. That which was most important to him, was gone. His wife, the love of his life, was no more.

Will stood, sitting down once more, now on the edge of their bed. He cradled Elizabeth's lifeless body in his arms, refusing to acknowledge the passage of time. As he began to sob openly, he held to her even tighter.

"NO!" Will cried, burrying his face in her hair, dampening it with his own tears.

Off in another room, their newborn son, Jack Turner, began to wail.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own anything of "Pirates Of The Carribean: The Curse Of The Black Pearl." Not it's actors, characters, or storyline. I have read the Junior Novelization and have based my story, two years, after the events within.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note:

I haven't gotten any reviews yet... poor me! 

But hey, I love this movie so I'm going to write my stories about it anyway!

  
  


In the next chapter, find out how Will and Jack Turner are doing six years after Elizabeth's death. Will the coming fog hold more bad omens for our hero? Or does it hold a means to salvation from his own tormented memories?

  
  


Find this out and more in the next chapter!

  
  


~ ~ ~ Pirates Of The Carribean: Barbossa's Revenge ~ ~ ~

  
  


Chapter 3: Fog

  
  


Coming... well... as soon as I write it up.

*whispers*

But that won't be long, I promise.

  
  


Coming Soon! 


	3. Fog

~ ~ ~ Pirates Of The Carribean: Barbossa's Revenge ~ ~ ~   
  


Chapter 3: Fog

  
  


~ * Six Years Later . . . * ~

  
  


He lay on his stomach, closely watching as each blade of grass shifted in the morning breeze. His tiny brow was knit together, contemplating the rhythmic beats of his own heart, his blood pumping steadily through his veins. The summer's wind picked up slightly stirring the boy's brown hair.

"Jack!"

The young lad looked up at the call of his name. He stood, quickly forgetting about the peace filled early evening and began to run toward the sound.

Leaping into outstretched arms, the boy smiled, "I was watching the grass blow in the wind."

Will Turner smiled back, "It was that entertaining, was it?"

His son frowned, "I didn't have anything better to do."

"Well, now you do." the blacksmith answered, setting his son down. "You're starting school next week, Jack. Paid for by your grandfather."

The boy's eyes lit up at such news. He had watched as other boys went to school, but they were all older. 

"Really?!" His excitement was evident.

Will laughed, "Of course! Only the best for the governor's grandson." He smiled again, knowing that Jack was embarrassed to be mentioned as such. "Besides, you'll be able to learn things for life. I never went to school, which I do regret, but I was not as fortunate as you. You'll be able to have a real profession, not just a blacksmith or a sea faring trade but one that could give you more than you could possibly imagine. Wouldn't it be fun to live out your dreams?"

Jack's eyes were wide. "But I always dreamed of being a pirate! How's school going to help me with that, papa?"

"A pirate?!" The man's brow creased in frustration. "A lifetime of danger and villainy. Jack, I want you to do so much more with your life and the life of a pirate isn't for everyone. In fact, I once knew a pirate or two and I must say that I prefer living on land to always looking over your shoulder on the high seas."

The small boy shrugged, "I don't know... Pirates get to find buried treasure and have sword fights and all sorts of fun stuff!"

But it was once again Will's turn to smile. "If you want to learn sword play, you have no better teacher than your dear old dad here. But on the subject of treasure," the blacksmith's mind filled with images of eight years ago and he had to fight his racing heartbeat in order to control the shudder which threatened to explode throughout his body. "As for the treasure, it's not always what you thought. Sometimes you can find treasure just by looking around you. However, a few of the pirates I knew, found more than they bargained for and became cursed because of it."

"A curse? Curse's can't be real. Grandfather says that they're a bunch of lies." Jack answered, looking up at his father as they walked back home.

Will glanced down in shock, "Lies? Now Jack, have I ever lied to you before?"

The boy shook his head.

"Well then, that should answer that question. Curses are real, son. You just have to mind where you step in life and don't get too greedy. Else you might become cursed like those pirates I used to know."

Jack sighed, "I wish I could meet a pirate. A real pirate."

The two passed the harbor as they walked. It was sunset and Will stopped, looking out over the ocean with a hand to his eyes.

"You might just get your wish one day, son." but then he turned back to the boy, hoisting him up upon his shoulder as they walked. "But if you do, hurry home and tell me, alright? I wouldn't want you runnin' off to play pirate with a real crew and their captain. Understand me?"

Jack nodded with a smile, "Aye aye, Captain!"

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


And it's been awhile 

Since I could... 

Look at myself straight 

And it's been awhile 

Since I said I'm sorry 

And it's been awhile 

Since I've seen the way the candles light your face 

And it's been awhile 

But I can still remember just the way you taste 

  
  


- Staind "It's Been A While"

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Will Turner sat alone at his shop. He had seen his son home, tucked young Jack into bed, then left once more. The nursemaid, Katherine O'Conner, had made a delightful dinner for Will but the man was busy at the shop and had orders to fill before the week's end. Too long he had tarried on his thoughts for the past few days as he was reminded of Elizabeth. Inside, Will still grieved deeply for his lost wife. Always feeling like there had been something he could have done to save her, even though the doctor himself had been at a loss. 

And now, Will sat before the flames of a fire, melting down old weaponry to forge new. That was how life went, it seemed. Something old goes into the mix to create a new and wonderful thing. Elizabeth had died to give birth to their son, sweet young Jack. It was the way of the world.

Will placed the weapon he was working on upon the anvil. It was glowing orange and sparks emanated from the iron as he hammered it to shape. This would be how he worked for hours on end. Will found it more to his liking to work in the evenings and at night. His shop was located slightly out of town, so noone complained about the noise. It was very convenient, seeing as how the days in Port Royal could become incredibly hot during the summer afternoons. Working with fire and iron in such an environment could kill a person, as it had done with previous blacksmiths before.

Old Mr. Brown had bought just such a fate. The elder blacksmith, Will's own teacher, had passed away just three years earlier from a heat stroke. Ever since then, with his son's future in mind, Will had gone to working at night.

Sweat trickled down Will's brow as he struck the iron once more. He had removed his shirt in fear that the sparks could catch the cloth on fire if he was not watchful. But Will was always on the lookout. 

When he had finally finished, the blacksmith walked over to the doorway, stepping outside. The cool evening breeze blew his hair back. Will closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, thankful for the silence of the night. Not a sound was made save for the soft crip of crickets in the streets. Everything was as it should have been.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Will sighed at looked to the moon. Or at least, to where he thought the moon should have been. Something inside told him that it should have been full, but there was no heavenly body to be seen in the night sky. It was then, with a silent dread in his heart, that Will looked out to the harbor.

The blacksmith's shop rested upon a slight rise, overlooking the town of Port Royal. In the distance, Will could just make out the harbor, but there was no glint of moonlight off the bay. In fact, all he could see in the pitch black of night, was a slight grey mist rising over the town.

"Lord no, not again." Will whispered, rushing back into the shop and grabbing his discarded shirt. 

He threw it over his head, buttoning the front as he ran. The streets were silent and it reminded him too much of walking into a graveyard. The Governor's mansion was only a few blocks from the harbor, if that, and Will knew that if he did not pick up the pace, he would be too late. The man dreaded fog, partially because, to him, it was an omen of bad tidings. He also hated it because, on the nights when such a thing occurred, Jack would be thrown into fits of hellish nightmares that could frighten even the heartiest of souls.

Flinging open the door to the governor's mansion, where he and Jack still resided, Will rushed inside in a panic.

"Katherine?!" 

The nursemaid came running down the stairs, screaming as she ran. "Mr. Turner! Sir, I tried to stop them..."

Will grabbed Katherine by her shoulders. The poor girl was shaking all over, tears streaking her beautiful face. The woman's dress was torn in places, and Will took notice of a nasty gash on her arm.

"Katherine." he said in a calmer voice than he felt. "Where is Jack?"

"That's what I was tryin' to tell you, sir. They've taken'im!"

"Who? Who's taken him?"

She nearly broke down into tears once more, "Pirates, sir. They came in through Jack's window. Awful creatures they were." Katherine shuddered and she feared for a moment, to faint. "Ghostly creatures from hell. They're bones were showin' in the moonlight!"

Will stopped, letting go of Katherine and looking up at the staircase. His arms went limp for a moment, his mind panicked. Jack had been taken, taken by the same men who had started this whole mess eight years ago when they had arrived in the port.

The blacksmith's mouth hardened into a thin line as he steeled his resolve. "Katherine. Tell Governor Swann what has happened."

"Is that all sir?" She asked, wanting to know what the man was going to do about his missing son.

Will walked over to a weapon's case by the doorway. Grabbing a sword and two pistols, he turned, looking back at Katherine. 

"Pray. Pray for the damned souls of such pirates who dare to cross me a second time."

And with that, he rushed out the door, making his way quickly and quietly down to the harbor.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Disclaimer: I do not own anything of "Pirates Of The Carribean: The Curse Of The Black Pearl." Not it's actors, characters, or storyline. I have read the Junior Novelization and have based my story, two years, after the events within.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

Tapetum Lucidum: Yeah, I know. But I just go so interested in it that I couldn't help myself! And yes, since the governor is such a caring man he still allows Will and little Jack to live in the mansion. Also, just for you, Will's shirt came off!

  
  


Morwen: I hope my crew follows all the way to the end... eeep! But yeah, it doesn't have a category, but neither does "Black Hawk Down" which I think it needs. I mean, come on, I have a "Tombstone" story too, right, but if that gets a category and there's only 2 stories in it, BHD and POTC deserve categories as well!

  
  


Blue Eyes At Night: Sorry about Johnny Depp not being in the story yet but he will be in the next chapter... crap... I just gave that away, didn't I? Oh well, you knew it was bound to happen sooner or later, right? I do feel very sorry for Will's loss and I don't quite know why I killed Elizabeth. I just had a thought about it before going to bed one night and thought it would be a great way to open a story. But thanks, I loved the review, very inventive!

  
  


Dragonmistress and Celticgirl: Yeah, I felt very sorry for her when writing it. I wrote those first two chapters at work so, it was a bit awkward trying to get into Will's head when I'm helping little kids find library books (I work at the library). Course, I think the guy cleaning the floors at the McDonald's thought I was a bit odd because I went to lunch by myself and was just sitting there writing away. He asked me like three times if I was okay. I was like, "Yeah, just fine." Maybe he thought I was depressed or something, I don't know. And it wasn't like he was asking if I really needed anything. Maybe my silence and the look on my face as I wrote a heart wenching scene did it. Who knows.

  
  


Kristin: Well, you got more. I was expecting to have this chapter out two days ago, but I got sidetracked. And since yesterday was my 18th birthday, I didn't really have the time to write then either.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note:

  
  


In the next chapter, Will finds his way to the harbor, only to find two ships in port. One, is attempting a quick getaway at all costs and the other, flies the flag of the "Black Pearl." Has Jack Sparrow returned or is something amiss that not even Will can figure out yet. 

  
  


Find this out and more in the next chapter!

  
  
  


~ ~ ~ Pirates Of The Carribean: Barbossa's Revenge ~ ~ ~  


Chapter 4: Reunion

  
  
  


Coming Soon! 


	4. Reunion

Author's Note:

There ARE SPOILERS in this chapter! 

I repeat

There ARE SPOILERS in this chapter!

If you don't want to know what happens in the movie or crutial plot points, then...

Read At Your Own Risk...

  
  


YE BE WARNED!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


~ ~ ~ Pirates Of The Caribbean: Barbossa's Revenge ~ ~ ~   
  


Chapter 4: Reunion

  
  


The streets were silent, not a whisper could be heard to break such a spell as had descended upon Port Royal. Will crept silently and stealthily through the back alleys and dark corners of the city, hoping to arrive at the harbor before it was too late.

I will kill him for this, Will thought.

The blacksmith knew why his enemy would wish to kidnap his only child and it was as simple as revenge. Only, there was one problem... the pirates were supposed to be dead.

Not walking dead, mind you. Not like they were before, during the time of their curse, but truly put into their graves. Jack Sparrow had killed Barbossa himself, the man had watched it all happen. Actually, Jack would have met an untimely end had Will not suddenly had the most ingenious idea. Why he had not thought of it earlier, not even he could tell.

Cannon fire echoed in the still of the night, adding flashes of light to paint the walls nearby. Will rounded a corner and stopped dead in his tracks.

Before him fought the Black Pearl, fastest and deadliest ship in the Caribbean and, opposite that, was what appeared to be a commandeered Spanish vessel. As large and menacing as the Black Pearl, the Sangria looked to be fresh out of port, it's white sails glimmering in the flashes of gunfire between the two ships.

Will whispered a curse, quickly drawing his cutlass and rushing into the port area. If he could but get to the Black Pearl, everything would be fine.

"Whoa, slow down there lad. Where might ye be goin'?" A voice called from the shadows.

The blacksmith stopped, turning slightly at the sound. The sword nearly fell from his hand as he looked upon the countanence of the very man whom he wanted nothing more in this world than to destroy.

"Barbossa..." Will whispered, pointing his sword in the direction of the buccanner. 

But the captain just laughed, "Put it away, lad. We cannot be killed, you know that as well as any of us."

"What have you done with my son?" The man was not about to back down and he defiantly stood his ground.

Barbossa thought for a moment, "Your son?... I didn't think he was old enough to be a pirate. But then again," he smiled, "they jus' keep gettin' younger and younger. Don't they?"

With a quick thrust, the tip of Will's cutlass found a snug spot beneath the other man's chin. 

"Such impatience." Barbossa replied, snapping his fingers.

From behind the cursed captain, two of his fellow crew members stepped forward, holding little Jack Turner between them. The poor boy was frightened out of his wits. Of course, who could blame him. He was, after all, abducted from home in the middle of the night by bloodthirsty cutthroats. And cursed cutthroats at that.

Will looked at the boy but quickly faced the captain once more, "Let him go. It is not his fight and I would rather he not get involved."

But Barbossa just laughed, "But it is his fight. He's a Turner, just like you, just like... your father."

The truth of the matter sunk in for Will at that moment. Eyes wide, the blacksmith began to understand that it was not just he himself whom the pirates needed, but his son as well. 

Before Will could maniver the cutlass however, something came down hard upon the back of his neck. What little he could see in the dark faded to black, Jack's scream echoing through Will's mind.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Papa!"

With a gasp, Will sat up, instantly aware of the pain radiating through his head.

"Take it easy, lad. You've had a rough night."

The blacksmith fell back onto the pillow. Wait, pillow? Will looked at his surroundings and found that he was within the cabin of a ship, and a very familiar cabin at that. Looking to the desk across the room, the man's eyes settled on a most joyous sight.

There, sitting with his feet propped up upon his desk and a sly smile gracing his features, sat Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl.

"Jack! What in hell's going on? Why is Barbossa back? I thought you killed him? I thought we got rid of his crew? And of the curse to boot!"

Jack held his hands up, "Slow down now, Will. All'll be answered with time."

"But there is no time!" The man shouted, sitting up once more despite his head's protest. "Barbossa's kidnaped my son."

The pirate captain nodded, "I'm aware o' that."

"They're gonna kill'im!"

But Jack just shook his head, "They just need him to break the curse, they won't kill'im. They'll just take a few drops o' blood. No matter."

Will stood, walking over to the captain's desk, "Jack, you don't understand. If you and Elizabeth and the Royal Navy hadn't come when you did eight years ago, I'd have been dead. Just a few drops can't fully break the curse, as we can see now. They'll drain'im dry! They were going to do the same thing to me!"

The captain seemed to let that thought roll within his head for a moment before standing, "In that case, we must press on." and, without a second word, rushed from the cabin and onto the deck. "AnaMaria!"

A woman, at least as tall as Jack and just as tough, stepped forward from the wheel of the ship, "Aye, Captain?"

"Set course immediately to follow the Sangria. We haven't a moment to lose." 

The woman looked stunned for a moment, "Sir, you told us to let Barbossa and his crew go about their business."

Jack held up a hand, "That was before Will explained the entire situation. We must catch up with that ship."

AnaMaria nodded, going into full order mode and bringing the ship underway. As the crew hustled about on deck, Will walked through the cabin doorway, shading his eyes from the harsh morning sun.

"It's bloody morning!" He panicked.

Jack put a hand on his shoulder, "The Sangria left port but a couple hours ago. We are sure to catch up with her in this ship."

Will sighed, sinking to the floor. He leaned against the cabin doorway, where all he could see was the clear blue ocean for miles and miles before them.

"I've lost'im, Jack. God, he was so scared and there was nothing I could've done. I've failed him. I've failed Elizabeth..." Will burried his face in his hands, his brown hair falling before his eyes.

Jack knelt down next to him, "Pull yourself together, mate. Let's go inside and have a chat."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"... and that's everything. The past eight years summed up into one quick tale." Will sat at a small table in the captain's quarters.

Jack leaned back in his chair, "Named your son after me, did ya?" he smiled, "Nice to know I'm somebody's hero."

"It was Elizabeth's idea." 

Jack nodded, "Smart woman, it's a shame what happened to her, truly it is. But ya can't go blamin' yourself, Will. Your father never blamed himself for things he couldn't a stopped."

Will looked over at his friend, "I'm not my father, Jack."

"Aye, that I know. But think of it this way, mate. You've got more of your father in ya than you'd like to believe. Why, just a few hours ago you were worryin' and frettin' over the entire situation. Your father would've done the same thing, I know, I saw'im do it."

"He never cared about us. I mean look! Look what he's gotten me involved in!" Will indicated himself and the sea roaring just out the window.

Jack shrugged, "Valid point, but besides that. He did care about ya. He'd spend all day sayin' how he'd return home one fine evenin' and tell you all about his life on the high seas."

"You're just trying to make me feel better."

"Am not! It's the honest truth. But," Jack stood, shrugging again, "If ya don't want to believe me, that's your buisness, not mine."

Will smiled. Somehow, Jack always managed to make light of the situation, even if they were about to face their own doom. The blacksmith hated to admit it, but he had missed the Black Pearl's captain over the past years. Sure, they had both done some underhanded things to the other, but it had all turned out okay in the end.

Just as Will thought he could face the world once more, Gibbs ran into the cabin.

"Capt'n, there's a ship off to port. Looks like it's headin' to Tortuga."

Jack raised an eyebrow, inrtrigued. "Is it Barbossa's?"

"Aye, sir."

"What would he be doing in Tortuga?" Will asked, standing from the table.

Jack smiled, "We're about to find out."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Disclaimer: 

I do not own anything of "Pirates Of The Caribbean: The Curse Of The Black Pearl." Not it's actors, characters, or storyline. I have read the Junior Novelization and have based my story, two years, after the events within.

Also, the idea for the next chapter, about the greedy slave trader guy... that is kinda stolen from "Captain Blood." I thought it would add a bit more spice to everything so, well, you'll just have to wait to see what I can cook up.

Hahahahahahaha!

Yeah, lame pun...

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note:

  
  


Thank you Merry for pointing out my inability to spell Caribbean. I was at work (in the library mind you) and I read your review for "Flashes Of Light, Rulers Of Fate" and when I noticed I spelled Caribbean wrong, I completely flipped out.

I am ashamed of myself, and the spell check on my computer for not catching that. 

Thanks ever so... now, I'm going to go resign as a writer... adieu 

  
  


This just in...

Okay, I keep reading how Orlando Bloom playing Will Turner looks a lot like the old 1930's and 40's actor, Errol Flynn. I just want to say that that statement is entirely true!

I rented three Errol Flynn movies, "The Adventures Of Robin Hood" and "The Sea Hawk" and "Captain Blood" and I have to say that the two could nearly be twins! I mean, seriously, in "Captain Blood" all he needs is a vest and a bit of facial hair and he's an Orli twin, or would it be the other way around? 

Anyway, there were a lot of things in "Captain Blood" that reminded me of POTC. Both take place in Port Royal, Jamaica and in Tortuga. Both mention the pistol with one bullet for stranded sailors (wait till the movie, you'll get it). 

I mean, Errol Flynn and Orlando Bloom even have the same freakin glare for crying out loud! 

I haven't watched the other two yet, but the Robin Hood one should be interesting. Seeing as how Errol Flynn will be wearing GREEN and shooting a BOW! I wonder how much they are alike... just without the blonde hair and pointy ears.

But any way, just saying that I agree with the observation. 

They even have the same nose... and the eyes, dang!

Sorry, side tracked. Any who, if you ever get a chance to rent some Errol Flynn movies, they're pretty cool. I mean, they're old and all, so the acting is completely different and the effects suck, but that's cause they're old! 

I liked'em. 

They were tight.

So any way, there's another author's note further down about the next chapter. 

Until next time...

Laters!

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

Pen D. Fox: Well, there's Jack! Yep, the real Cap'n Jack Sparrow has arrived! Yeah, I love the guy too and Depp does a wonderful job in the role (though I haven't seen it yet either... but only 24 more days! ROCK ON!) But of course my beloved Orlando does a great job as well. He's just never really the comic relief. Though, he did have a few good lines in the books. But anyway, thanks for the review. I hope you keep reading!

  
  


Shiloh: Thanks! I do write other stories like this, just not Pirates Of The Caribbean. I have two Lord of the Rings and one for Black Hawk Down and even an original fiction at fictionpress.net (under the same name) for Ned Kelly. Those are just the ones I have done that are connected to Orli! But yeah, I'm kinda obsessed with him too... just 24 more days and POTC will come out... YAY!

  
  


  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note:

  
  


In the next chapter, The Black Pearl docks at the town of Tortuga, a pirate's heaven. But with so many cutthroats and villains running through the streets, can Will find his son before something else goes wrong? What happens when the blacksmith becomes the target of a greedy slave trader who's broken all the rules of the Pirate's Code? Can Jack survive his trip in Tortuga without getting slapped by at least twenty women? 

  
  


Find this out and more in the next chapter! 

  
  
  


~ ~ ~ Pirates Of The Caribbean: Barbossa's Revenge ~ ~ ~  


Chapter 5: Tortuga

  
  
  


Coming Soon! 


	5. Tortuga

~ ~ ~ Pirates of the Caribbean: Barbossa's Revenge ~ ~ ~

  
  
  
  


Chapter 5: Tortuga

  
  
  
  


Eight years ago Will had visited the bustling sea port of Tortuga. Back then, he had hated the place. Pirates who had just got in from a hard life at sea, could be seen running all through the streets, chasing whores who tickled their fancies. The delighted squeals of women with bright makeup and even brighter dresses filled the air, mingled with laughing and the drunken tunes which wafted out from the various taverns about town. It was true that Will still felt the same revulsion at being in such an immoral place, but for once, he was glad the port existed.

Had it not been for the fact that Barbossa, according to Jack, sailed with half a crew of cursed pirates and the other half made up of normal pirates, the captain of the Sangria would never have put to port in the first place. Now that the ship had stopped, Will was given a chance to steal back his young son and set sail for home.

"There's no place like home, Will me lad!" Jack said as he slapped the blacksmith on the back.

Will smiled, "I suppose home is where the heart is."

"Aye, that it is."

With a smirk, he continued. "And from the last time we arrived in Tortuga, it was clear that you had left more than one piece of your heart behind at this port."

Jack looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Are you implying that I know too many women, Will?"

And, as if to prove the blacksmith's point, a beautiful young lass wearing a bright green dress with her golden hair tied up, appeared from around the corner. She promptly strode up to the duo, slapped Jack across the face, and walked off to go about her business.

The captain sighed as Will stifled a laugh, "Alright, you have a point."

It was the blacksmith's turn to smile. One thing that could always be counted on was Jack's ability to get into trouble with the ladies, anywhere he went. How the man did it was beyond his comrade, but it never failed.

"Where should we begin looking?"

Jack glanced at his friend, "I'd wager that Barbossa's crew's been spotted by some of me old mates. You take a look about port, but I suggest you mind your step."

The blacksmith pulled his cloak tighter about his body. It mattered little if Barbossa spotted Jack, but Will knew that the mere sight of himself would set the pirates to running. So, after talking over a disguise with the Black Pearl's captain, Will decided to wear a simple hooded cloak and attempt to blend in as best as possible.

"And what will you be doing?" the blacksmith asked, covering his face with the hood.

Jack simply smiled, "Gatherin' information o' course."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The port was rather quite. All of the pirates had apparently gone ashore and were living the good life, or as good as a pirate's life could get anyway. There was noone on the streets, though the taverns rang of laughter and song, much as they always did. 

As Will crept silently past the numerous docked ships, he kept his eyes out, not only for passer byers, but for the Sangria as well. The blacksmith was worried, and he would stake his life on the bet that Jack was in the process of getting drunk, as usual.

'Gathering information indeed.' Will thought.

An hour passed and the moon continued to rise, shimmering down upon the port with it's soft glow. It was then that the blacksmith finally spot the Sangria. Sneaking as quietly as possible toward the tall ship, Will had a mind to board and find his son immediately. However, cursed pirates took no pleasure in life and, more than likely, they had stayed aboard to look after things. Facing Captain Barbossa was something he would rather not attempt, especially in the moonlight.

"Tryin' to sneak aboard?"

Will spun, his hand immediately grabbing and drawing his flintlock pistol. "Who are you?"

The figure stepped from the shadows of an alleyway and into the light. He was a tall man, but had the look of one used to many years of hard labor. There was also a slight yet eerie smile upon his face.

"I mean ya no harm, good sir. But you're in a rather precarious spot."

"How do you mean?" Will asked, his eyes never leaving the man.

But he just smiled once more. "What manner o' business are ya in, lad?"

The blacksmith began to turn, "Look, I don't have time for this right now." But as he spoke, someone else stepped into the light, though only a few feet behind him. 

As Will turned completely around, he came face to face with the muzzle of this new figure's pistol, and it was aimed directly at his temple.

"I suggest you answer the question, lad."

Will stopped, turning back to the large man slowly, his hands raised to indicate surrender. "I'm a blacksmith by trade."

"And what be ye doin' in Tortuga's harbor at this time o' night?"

"Looking for someone."* Will answered, his attention divided between the two men.

The large man smiled, "Well, it appears that you found someone indeed."

Will shook his head, "That's not what I meant. I..."

"What's your name, son?"

"Turner. Will Turner."

The large man smiled again, an action that was beginning to give the blacksmith a bad feeling. "Well Mr. Turner, today's your lucky day. Mr. Scott, that'd be the gentleman holdin' the pistol to your head, and meself, have been searchin' for one more passenger on our lovely voyage into Aztec country. We were hopin' that you'd care to join us."

Will smiled politely in return, "Well sir, I don't know your name but..."

"Matthew."

The blacksmith nodded, "Well Matthew, it sounds fun but I really have to find my partner. If you'll excuse me, I'm afraid I'll have to decline that..."

Scott cocked the trigger on his pistol. "Wasn't a request, mate."

Suddenly, things seemed dangerously real to Will. He straightened, locking eyes with Matthew.

"You don't understand, I..."

"No mate, you don't understand. The two of us be slave traders and we mean to fetch a hefty price for you." Matthew replied.

Scott reached for Will's hands, taking the blacksmith's own pistol and tossing it to his partner. 

Dread filled Will's heart. Not more than a few yards away, his son was being held as a prisoner by one of the most notorious pirates to ever sail the waters of the Caribbean and, in his current situation, Will could do nothing. 

His eyes took on a sad glint, "Matthew, I can pay you as much as you think you could have fetched for me. Name your price. My associate has the money. But right now, I have to save my son." Will said, holding his hands before him in a pleading gesture.

The large man raised an eyebrow, "Your son, eh?"

"My son was taken from me by a pirate captain named Barbossa. They're gonna kill him if I don't hurry."

Matthew smiled, tossing Will's pistol from one hand to the other. "Now this is funny, mate. For it seems that Barbossa wants to be rid o' you as well." the man let silence hang in the air until Will could hardly stand it any longer. "That cursed pirate captain up there," he nodded toward the Sangria, "Be the very same who tipped us off to your whereabouts. Funny thing he knew just where ta look for ya."

The blacksmith shook his head, "That's impossible. He doesn't even know..."

"Nothin's impossible, lad." Matthew replied. "Sorry, but no deal."

Will was about to protest when Scott's own pistol came down hard on the blacksmith's neck. Darkness filled his vision and, for the second time in a few days, Will fell unconscious onto the dock.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Disclaimer: Refer to other chapters for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

Celtic Shiloh: I'm going to have to leave you guys hanging on the romance area. Just wait to see what I have up my sleeve. I promise to not disappoint... at least, I hope to fulfill that promise... well... oh never mind. Hehehe

  
  


Dragonmistress and Celticgirl: Now you can say, 'poor Will' once again. He just keeps getting hit on the head. But, that's taken from the movie/book, so what can I say?

  
  


Merry: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *hides* Okay, I gave you the book! Happy now! Don't be made at poor Pippy.... *makes sad puppy dog eyes* Please.....

  
  


Strawberry12: The man's going through a dating slump... but just wait. Be patient, good things come to those who wait.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note:

In the next chapter, Will finds out that Barbossa was the one who sent the slave traders after him. Could this captain have more in mind for Will than we thought before? What happened to Jack and where is he? Hopefully not drunk in a gutter somewhere... Can Will escape the slave traders before they set out to sea? Does Jack have any idea what he's doing? When will the Black Pearl's captain come to his senses and realize something is wrong?

Find this out and more in the next chapter!   


~ ~ ~ Pirates Of The Caribbean: Barbossa's Revenge ~ ~ ~  


Chapter 6: Meeting

  
  
  


Coming Soon! 

  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Meeting

~ ~ ~ Pirates of the Caribbean: Barbossa's Revenge ~ ~ ~

  
  
  
  


Chapter 6: Meeting

  
  
  
  


"Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirate's life for me!"

Songs echoed from every tavern about town. It was a sound that captain Jack Sparrow thoroughly enjoyed. The drunken tunes of sailors having a grand old time.

'A pirates life for me' was the truest statement Jack had ever heard.

Sitting at a table within one of Tortuga's most popular taverns, 'The Faithful Bride', the Black Pearl's captain watched everything about him with a keen interest. Most of the patrons would have passed him off as just another drunk pirate and nothing more, a comrade to themselves. This was true, but Jack was not about to go off and have a jolly good time when his best mate's son was in danger. 

So, as promised, Jack was gathering information.

The man's slender fingers curled around his cup of ale as, right before him, he listened to an adjacent table's conversation.

"Aye! I heard we be goin' to the dreaded Isla de la Muerta." A ragged pirate said before touching his ale cup to his lips.

Another pirate shook his head, "Barbossa's crazy if he thinks we'll survive that! A ship graveyard, that's what that island is."

"Why be ye goin' to such a place?" Jack asked, standing and walking over to the table where the two pirate comrades sat.

The Black Pearl's captain could tell that the two were so intoxicated that they would divulge any information that Jack could ever want.

"Aw, the captain's got ta lift the curse."

"Right." The other pirate added, "He's in a hurry to. He's only givin' us this one night to live it up!"

Jack nodded, taking a drink of his own ale. "And how does he purpose to do this?"

Both pirates shrugged, "Somethin' about this kid he's got stashed away on board. Never let's the poor little bugger even see the open seas, makes me feel sorry for'im sometimes."

"Aye. But what Barbossa's gonna do with'im's beyond me. I've been tryin' to figure it since we left Port Royal." The other pirate replied.

"What if I told you two that I knew what Barbossa planned?" Jack asked, looking at his mug with slight disinterest. 

The two pirate's eyes lit up slightly, "That'd sure lighten our load."

"Well." Jack began, giving the pirates slight details, "They want the curse to be lifted and, the only way ta do that is with blood, my friends. He'll kill the kid and leave the boy's bones to rot in a dank cavern." The look on the two pirate's faces was just what Jack had wished for. "Barbossa's a heartless cur. Why anyone'd sail with him is beyond me."

"Poor bugger." one of the pirates whispered.

"So, you could save me a good deal o' trouble if you'd kindly tell me where Barbossa's got this kid stashed away." Jack replied.

One of the pirates looked at him skeptically, "And what's in it for us?"

The Black Pearl's captain shrugged, "Aside from a clear conscious of not killin' the boy," he pulled a rather large gem from one of his pockets, "Will this do?"

After inspecting the treasure for a few moments, both pirates nodded. "The kid's below decks, impossible to reach'im with the captain on board. Not ta mention his skeleton crew."

The other pirate laughed at the irony of his comrade's statement.

"They set sail in the mornin' for Isla de la Muerta. So I'd be quick about anything you do."

Jack nodded, standing and raising his mug at the two pirates in a toast, "Much thanks, lads. You've been a terrific help."

"What's yer name, friend?" one of the pirates asked, rising his mug in a toast as well.

The Black Pearl's captain took his last swig of the ale and smiled, setting the mug down. "The name's Jack, Captain Jack Sparrow." 

The two pirate comrades gazed at him in awe and wonder as Jack turned, leaving the tavern. They had heard Barbossa speak the name enough times that it had ingrained itself in their memories. However, in their drunken state, they could not quite remember why he had been so important in the first place.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


A slight moan escaped his lips as Will blinked, opening his eyes to a almost impenetrable darkness. The blacksmith could not quite remember where he was, tough he felt another headache and this brought back memories of sailing to Tortuga. It was only a matter of time before he realized that, to his dismay, he remembered everything.

"He's awake." 

Someone whispered words near him, yet Will could make nothing out in the darkness as of yet.

A small oil lamp brought itself to light and the young man closed his eyes, trying to shut out it's brilliance.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" the voice asked again.

Will opened his eyes to tiny slits, "Who are you?"

The voice laughed, "The name's James and the young lady holding the lamp's Leigh."

He blinked a couple of times as his eyes adjusted to the dark. Will focused himself, attempting to sit up when he suddenly realized that his arms could not move. 

The blacksmith nearly panicked before he turned his eyes to his own wrists and found himself chained to the cabin's floor.

"What's going on?" he whispered, before realizing that he had said anything.

James smiled slightly. He was an elder man, probably somewhere in his forties or fifties, but he gave off an air of compassion and understanding. He sported what looked to be old pirate rages and his hair was graying and fell lightly before his eyes. Those same eyes sparkled with a never ending hope, or so it seemed.

"Matthew must want you pretty bad to have chained you to the floor."

Will looked at him, startled. "Matthew? The slave trader?"

Both of the others nodded.

"Then... you're slaves as well?"

James sighed, "Not yet. But once we reach the Spanish territories of Aztec country, we'll be sold."

But the blacksmith could not accept this and he shook his head, "No. I have to find my son."

"You're not goin' anywhere, lad. Not with those chains on, you're not anyway."

Will leaned against the side of the cabin. He had enough give in the chains to be able to sit, but standing or any other type of movement, save for lying down, was restricted. The blacksmith looked at his wrists.

"I almost had him..." he whispered, closing his eyes in disappointment.

"What happened?"

Will opened his eyes. The woman, Leigh, had yet to say anything and yet she inquired about his missing son. It was then that the blacksmith took more notice of her. She wore a light dress, one that he would have seen on any of the kitchen help back at home. Her hair was brown and tied back to keep it from her face, yet a few strands found their way there no matter what. She had eyes to match her hair, yet they seemed dull slightly, like she had lost all faith in the world.

"My son, Jack, was taken from me in Port Royal when the harbor was attacked by Barbossa and his cursed crew."

The other two gasped and when Will questioned what was wrong, James swallowed hard. "Barbossa's legendary 'round these parts. He can't be killed, you know."

The blacksmith nodded, "Yes, I know. Believe me, no one knows that better than myself and..." it clicked just then, "Jack..."

"The name of your son, right." James replied.

"No. No. No. The name of a pirate. Jack Sparrow's still in the harbor. If anyone can save my son, it'll be him."

Leigh's eyes went wide, "Captain Jack Sparrow, of the Black Pearl?"

"Yes, do you know him?" Will nodded.

The woman's eyes were downcast, "Aye, I know him. He was on board not twenty minutes ago, asking questions. I was sent to fetch Matthew and him something to drink. I... I think he's gone once again."

This news was almost too much for Will to bear and he slammed his head back against the cabin wall. "Damn it..."

"I'm sorry." Leigh replied quietly.

The blacksmith realized that he could not blame her, she had not know. "It's not your fault, Leigh. It's my own. My own for not believing that he would gather information."

"Oh! I remember though, that he said he would be coming back. I think he just went ashore for about an hour, said he had something he needed to get done before returning." Leigh replied, her eyes sparkling. "I hope that helps."

Will smiled, "It does, but I can't do anything from down here."

"I can." She replied with a smile of her own. "I'll just tell Jack Sparrow where you are, somehow." the woman turned to James, "You'll distract Matthew, won't you? Oh please, James."

The man sighed, "I don't know. Seems like we're getting ourselves into a heck of a lot o' trouble." he looked at the blacksmith for a moment, "What's gonna happen to yer son if Barbossa keeps'im?"

Will shuddered, "My son he... he'll die." he decided to tell them the entire story. "My name's Will Turner and they originally came after me. Somehow, my blood's the key in breaking an awful Aztec curse upon Barbossa's entire crew. They turn into skeletons in the moonlight and they can't be killed. Apparently, since I'm my father's only son and he had some sort of hand in this curse to begin with, then I was the only one who could break it. My wife she..." he stopped for a moment, painfully remembering Elizabeth. "She was taken by Barbossa before we were married. They had thought, since she used my last name instead of her own, that she was the key. But Jack Sparrow and I went after her. We won out when Barbossa traded Elizabeth for myself, but they had intended to kill me to make sure the curse would lift. Elizabeth's father is Port Royal's governor and they had brought the Royal Navy in to help save her. Only, it turned out that I was the one in need of rescuing. Jack killed Barbossa after I spilled some blood from my hand onto the treasure chest." Will opened his left hand, revealing a scar that ran the length of it. "Elizabeth and I married, Jack Sparrow went back out pirating, and everything seemed good. That was until Elizabeth died giving birth to our son." 

Leigh gasped, covering her mouth with one hand and James gave the blacksmith a sad look.

"Go on." the elder man prodded.

Will sighed, "My son's six years old and Barbossa attacked to kidnap him. I guess it was easier than taking me but he hadn't counted on Jack Sparrow trying to help save him. So Jack and I trailed Barbossa to here and, well, you see where that's landed me. But I have to save'im because apparently a few drops of blood isn't enough to break the curse. They're gonna kill him if I don't get to him in time."

The woman sat back, sadness etched in her features as she looked over at James. Shaking his head, the older man smiled.

"I'll help. Under one condition, lad."

Will's face brightened, "Anything!"

"You get Leigh and I off this ship with ya."

The blacksmith looked from James' face to Leigh's and he saw her eyes light up with hope, their dull look completely gone. 

Will nodded, "You have a deal."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Disclaimer: Refer to other chapters for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

  
  


Blue Eyes At Night: Austin Powers, huh? Well, I don't quite see that happening, but maybe Jack will get slapped again in the next chapter. You never know.

  
  


Ghosts-girl23*to lazy to login:): No, I haven't seen the movie yet but I read the book. That's how I know what's going on and everything. I can't wait till it comes out though... *sighs* This Wednesday... it'll be great!

  
  


Carol stevenson: I'm counting the day's too! And the hours and the minutes and the seconds... Oh look! Another second went by!

  
  


LegolasGirl: Here's a new update for ya!

  
  


Dragonmistress and Celticgirl: Evil cursed pirate captains have their connections, ya know. Besides, he knew The Black Pearl was in dock and knew it was only a matter of time before Will tried to save his son. I'm sorry about you not being able to see it on opening day. I'm going to get my tickets on Tuesday, which here, is the earliest they can be bought. First showing on Wednesday... *shudders* Gives me chills just thinking about it! It'll be like when Star Wars Episode I came out and I was like, 'Rock on! New Star Wars movie! Yeah!' or when The Two Towers came out and I was like, 'Orli. Orli. Orli. Orli. Yay!'

  
  


ElvishActress`2: I want to send this to Disney, but the only place my friend and I have found is a place where they don't accept sequels! AI! AI! To borrow a phrase from Legolas. If you can help in anyway possible, I would be much obliged!

  
  


Melanie: When I learned there was a book, I went right away to the store and it was like 8:30 at night or something. But yeah, the anticipation is killing me! I saw a small clip on Fox News for POTC this morning, new scenes and all! Something about Will complaining to Jack about the captain's choice in a crew. Hehehehehehe!

  
  


tapetum lucidum: Glad you liked'em. I had to go back and re-read to figure out what sparks you were talking about and, when I did, I cracked up! Tortuga was very interesting in the book but, what's more interesting, was a clip I saw of Will and Jack there on Jay Leno. It was funny because everything happened as the book said and Will even said his line from the story! He said, "It'll linger" when Jack asked him what he thought of the port! Oh yeah, Legolas and Will, heck all of Orlando's characters get into trouble! Look at his Ned Kelly character, Joe Byrne, that guy gets into a shoot out with the Australian police! And of course Todd Blackburn from Black Hawk Down, he broke his back and chaos ensued! And as Peter Drinkwater in Midsomer Murders, he's a thief who turns the town upside down! And then Paris in Troy, he started a massive war! I think Orlando's only characters who haven't started troubles are either Jimmy from Calcium Kid (though I don't know much about that movie) and his small stint on Wilde as the Rentboy (how much trouble can you start with one line?).

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note:

  
  


Hey, you all can help me out if you can do me this one favor...

Someone please, for the love of everything good and holy in Middle-earth, tell me where I can send a sequel script or story to Disney!

Please!

I'm counting on you!

  
  


Also, my next update, most likely, won't come until after I've seen the movie. There's a couple of things I need to confirm first before I dive into the plot farther. Though, you might get one update, but that'll be it. I have to see how something plays out on the big screen before I decide this next course of action because the book was very vague on it.

Thanks!

  
  


In the next chapter:

Will's been captured by a slave trader named Matthew, but his new found allies may help him more than he thought. James and Leigh are eager to get off the slave trader's boat and will do just about anything. But what happens when Barbossa himself pays the vessel a visit?! Will the Black Pearl's captain be able to rescue Will or will they both go down in a blaze of glory?

Find this out and more in the next chapter!   


~ ~ ~ Pirates Of The Caribbean: Barbossa's Revenge ~ ~ ~  


Chapter 7: Trouble

  
  
  


Coming Soon! 


	7. Trouble

~ ~ ~ Pirates of the Caribbean: Barbossa's Revenge ~ ~ ~  
  


Chapter 7: Trouble

  
  


CRACK!

Will was startled out of his light sleep by a harsh kick to the ribs. His eyes opened, only to see the leering face of Matthew starring down at him.

"On your feet, boy." the man spat, holding a nice bit of rope in his hands.

Will sighed, sitting up slightly but spreading his hands out before him to expose his chained wrists. "I can't very well stand if I'm chained to the floor."

As the blacksmith half expected, Matthew did not take his sarcasm as humorous. Out of the blue, the slave trader produced a lengthy whip which, just as suddenly, slammed into the side of Will's face. He bit down on his lip to stifle any outcry. Within moments, the blacksmith could feel the warm trickle of blood upon his skin.

"That was for your sass, boy." Matthew replied with a sneer, nodding his head towards the cabin door. "Mr. Scott, if you'd be so kind as to get this lad on his feet."

The man walked down into the cabin, a scowl upon his face. After a few seconds of fiddling with the locks and key to Will's chains, they fell away, clattering to the floor. Any hope of escape however was dashed as Scott hoisted Will to his feet and, standing behind the young man, clamped his hands down securely upon the blacksmith's shoulders.

"There's someone on deck who'd love ta have a word with ye." Matthew stated, turning and walking from the cabin. "Bring 'im Mr. Scott, if you'd please."

Will was taken up on the deck, leaving Leigh and James behind. The lack of light was a clear sign that night was still blanketing the island and this was a relief to Will. Thick clouds blotted out the moonlight, and he thanked his lucky stars for that because the man wishing to see him was no other than Captain Barbossa.

Scott brought Will to a half before the ragged sea captain.

"Will me lad. I thought we left you back in Port Royal." The man said with a wicked smile.

Will glared at him, "Barbossa." the blacksmith's eyes were cold and full of hatred and loathing, "We should have burned your rotting corpse after we lifted the curse."

The captain smiled again, but it quickly faded. He slapped Will across the face, on the same bleeding and cut cheek as the man had been hit before. Will could not help the sharp intake of breath as pain radiated through his skull. Turning back to the cursed captain, the blacksmith raised his head defiantly, eyes locking with Barbossa's.

"Such harsh words for your rescuer." the captain replied. He began to laugh however, upon seeing young Mr. Turner's expression. "Aye lad, I've come to liberate ye from the bonds of slavery."

Will was speechless, but he composed his features and raised a suspicious eyebrow in question. "Freedom only so you can force me to watch as you murder my only child. Sounds like a real sweet deal."

"Now see, that be the very attitude which got ya into this mess. You're young and rash, too rash if ye ask me. Ya would've made one hell of a pirate though, lad. I'll give you that." 

Barbossa nodded as two of his crew walked on board. As this occurred, Matthew took his bit of rope, securely tying Will's wrists together.

"We'll be takin' ye along, just in case the kid's blood fails. After all, he isn't even half Turner."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Jack whistled to himself as he strolled down the docks. After searching for quite some time, the Black Pearl's captain had failed to find even a trace of Will Turner. 

So, returning as promised, Jack Sparrow made his was back to Matthew's ship.

The man had a hunch that something big was going down. After all, the slave ships were common in Port Royal, but not in Tortuga. Pirates hate slave traders, takers away of freedom, that is what they were to any high seas adventurer. So, naturally, Jack instantly suspected Matthew of some sort of under handed dealing. He just hoped it did not involve Barbossa.

As Captain Jack Sparrow walked towards Matthew's vessel, he realized that raised voices came from the deck of the ship. 

Quietly, Jack snuck around to the vessel's side and climbed up. He peeked over the railing, only to drop back down in fear of getting caught.

Barbossa and Matthew, he knew they were connected. Somewhere in the back of his deranged mind, he had known it. But, to make matter worse, it appeared that Will had yet again done something stupid and was once more in need of rescuing.

Jack heard a loud slap and he risked another glance over the rail. He spotted Will, composing himself after seemingly being struck a blow by Barbossa.

The Black Pearl's Captain dropped back lightly to the dock and pulled out his pistol. At least this time he had more than one shot. An idea came to him then and Jack stole a glance up at the sky. Heavy cloud cover blocked the moon's light and, sensing this as a prime opportunity, he struck.

Jack made his way silently to the back of the ship and, finding an open cabin window, climbed up and through it's frame.

Almost immediately, a light blazed in his face and the Black Pearl's Captain pointed his pistol at it's brilliance.

"Hold your fire." a woman's soft voice carried across to him.

Jack squinted, "Not until you identify yourselves. And put that bloody light down."

Leigh did as requested but she was startled when Jack's pistol suddenly clattered to the ground. He stood there, an expression of shock and disbelief upon his features.

"By the powers..." Jack whispered, his mind refusing to come to terms with the figure before him.

For a moment, Leigh believed him to be starring at her, but he had not acted this way earlier so why should he now? It was only a few more moments later that the woman realized it was James whom the man was shocked to see.

Captain Jack Sparrow shook his head, an odd twisted smile coming to his features. As he did so, James stepped up closer, now in front of Leigh.

"It's been a long time, Jack."

The man laughed, "As I live and breathe... William 'Bootstrap' Turner."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: Refer to other chapters for this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
  


Reviews:

LegolasGirl: See, I updated... took a bit longer then I thought, but I did.

Melanie: The best part, well, one of the best parts, was where Johnny was like, "But why is the rum gone?!" I've been saying that randomly all week now.

Dragonmistress and Celticgirl: Well, I hope you get to see it soon. It is a wonderful movie!

Carol Stevenson: Here's that update!

Blue Eyes At Night: Ah but the slave ship thing is historically correct... at least I think so. I work in the library and one day I was putting up books and there was a pirate one and I skimmed it. Also, I stole the slave trader idea from "Captain Blood" or kinda did anyway. So technically it really did happen back then. Besides, Barbossa just wanted someone else to do his dirty work for him. I mean, what would happen if cursed pirates started walking around Tortuga? Mass chaos of the pirate kind. Bad juju.

Angeliqua_Regina: I do have a few original fics. Check'em out over at www.fictionpress.net with this same user name (LegolasLover2003).

Legolas: I've updated! And I'm hoping you're not really THE Legolas, then I might get a bit intimidated and such... 

ElvishActress13: Thanks for trying. I'm still looking too.

Stary Night: Jack always saves the day! But he has to wait for the "opportune moment" which Will has a problem doing. Hehehe.

Silver Gemstone: I loved the movie too and quote it all the time. Just to help, the soundtrack doesn't come out until July 22nd (which was a stupid marketing flaw which Disney made). But I would love it to become a sequel too! I'd love to act in it, but mainly I'd just love to be there to make sure everything goes smoothly. *whispers* And to meet Orli and Johnny! 

'lyssa: I'm 18 and I'd be trippin', man. Seriously though, when I saw the movie and Elizabeth was freakin' out cause they were skeletons, I was sitting there going, 'Oh yeah, that'd be me.'

Arwen Undomiel: Most of my stuff if angsty. But yeah, I think actually seeing the movie has made this story harder to write. But that interesting tidbit of info at the end of this chapter, I had to confirm it with the movie, which I did. The scene where Regetti and Pintel are telling Will about what happened to his father... so sad... he get's a Legolas look in there of confusion and grief... makes ya want to cry!

Ole 4 Clay: Now that I've seen the movie, I'm mad at myself for killing Elizabeth... *sighs* But I've already done it so it can't be helped. And poor Will was truly happy too...

Beezer: Thanks so much! No one's ever told me that before! *hugs you* Thanks!

The Lady of Imladris: It's still going strong!

Kairi Dark: *bows* Thank you!

Leena Toros: I've seen it twice and seeing it again Monday and Wednesday!

Morwen: *winks* He does, course Will looks very nice sweaty from work too, wouldn't you agree?

Jenn: Thanks, I try my hardest to stick to the stories I write about.

Aragorns-little-sweet-heart14: Sadly, she does. I'm so sorry. And I thought about that, but so far I haven't figured out how to work it. So, unless I can logically figure it out, she'll sadly remain dead.

chef13: I didn't like that I killed her after I saw it. Before then, from the book, I didn't like her. But from the movie, she was kinda cool... But, as I told someone else, I think actually seeing the movie has made writing the fic harder.

Wicked Lady: Now, I wonder why Will couldn't have been shirtless in the movie, dang it! *Sighs* But yeah, I told my friend in the theater. I'm not jealous of Kate Bosworth at all, but I AM jealous of Kiera Knightley! Hehehehehe.

Aki-Sama: Yep, Disney's going to do one and it's rumored to be taking place in New Orleans. *thinks* And I live in West Texas.... ROAD TRIP!

Rainsong: I think fanfiction.net needs a POTC section!

Sarah Christine: Maybe romance, maybe not... I haven't decided yet...

meily: Thanks!

Mija: I'm looking forward to that too... oh wait... I'm the writer... I should already know that! Whoops!

WolverGrim: I love'em too! And, as I said earlier, I've seen it twice and going again Monday and Wednesday. Then at least once more (though, knowing me, the theater'll know my name before this movie's gone!).

D'Artagnan: True... but I liked her and, as I said earlier, now I'm mad that I killed her. I could have done some really cute stuff with her and Will.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Author's Note:

Whoa! 

That was a lot of reviews. It was like, the movie came out and my reviews skyrocketed!

I LIKE IT!

Now, if only all my other stories could get massive reviews like this one's gotten...

*Hint*

Any way, I hope you like this chapter. And I'm going to leave you hanging for at least a couple of days. My friend Kenneth is actually the one to thank for this because, he found a movie flaw that I'd never thought of before.

Next time, in the author's note, I'll explain what it was... or perhaps... I'll just have "James" explain it.

*Wink*

Laters!

  
  
  


In the next chapter:

Will's being taken captive by Barbossa... again. But this time he's a backup. Little Jack Turner is relieved to have his father back, but now Will's more frightened for his son than anything. Jack meanwhile, has his hands full dealing with Matthew and Scott. However, an old ally from the past, James, or Bootstrap Bill rather, comes to Jack's rescue and Leigh proves that she's not as delicate as everyone thinks. Can Jack set the Black Pearl to sea and save Will and his son before it's too late?

  
  


Find this out and more in the next chapter! 

  
  


~ ~ ~ Pirates Of The Caribbean: Barbossa's Revenge ~ ~ ~

  
  


Chapter 8: Identity   
  


Coming Soon! 


	8. Identity

~ ~ ~ Pirates of the Caribbean: Barbossa's Revenge ~ ~ ~  
  


Chapter 8: Identity

  
  


"How in the blazes are you still alive?!" Jack asked, nearly falling over from the sudden shock.

James looked at him for a moment, before smiling, "And I thought you were dead as well. Turns out that Barbossa didn't think about the curse before tryin' to drown me. I had a good ten years to get outta that scrap."

Jack shook his head, "Mighty lucky findin' you then. Perhaps you can help with a bit o' a rescue I'm about to be performin', savi?"

"What sort of rescue?"

"Your son o' course." Jack pointed to the closed cabin door, "Just on the other side, Barbossa's about to slice the kid wide open. Well, maybe not quite yet, but soon 'nough."

Leigh looked from Jack to James and back again, "Will is James' son?"

The elder man nodded, "Aye, lass. And my name's not James, it's William. William Turner."

As William explained this to Leigh, Jack crept silently up to the cabin door. The elder pirate took notice of his friend's drunken movements.

"Jack, are you drunk?"

The Black Pearl's captain turned, "Not at all, why?"

William looked at him with a scrutinizing glare for a moment, "Remind me to ask why you be walking so funny."

Jack smirked at him before drawing his pistol and tossing it to William. "Ya may need this, mate." with that, he unsheathed his cutlass and crept through the cabin door.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Take me instead, Barbossa. Leave my son out of this." Will pleaded as he was being led off the ship by a couple of Barbossa's crew mates.

The pirate captain shook his head, "Not this time, mate. We made that deal with the young lass, we won't be doin' it a second time."

"I think you should." 

Barbossa turned, rolling his eyes as he did so. "By the... Jack, you're beginning to grate on a fellows nerves."

"Jack!" Will shouted, shoving one of the guards off balance and rushing back onto Matthew's ship.

The Black Pearl's captain pointed his cutlass at his enemy, "And your talk of breakin' curses is gettin' old, Barbossa. What say you to a truce, ay?"

Will stopped when a hand suddenly tangled itself in his shoulder length hair and slammed him down onto the deck.

"What sort o' truce?"

Jack shrugged, walking around Barbossa in a slight circle, his movements just as jerky as ever. "We both need the whelp, you know that, I know that. Why not let me take 'im, and his kid, and lift the curse for you, savi?"

Barbossa shook his head, "Now see, Jack. This time, you don't have the leverage, I do. Besides, it'd be much more fun killin' 'im after the curse is lifted." The elder pirate glared at Jack, "You've too much of a soft spot in ye, Jack Sparrow."

"Now wait just a minute, Captain Barbossa. What about our fee?" Matthew asked, standing next to the old captain. "Ye promised to pay me for my services and I've done the job."

Barbossa seemed to let that thought mill around in his head for a moment before grinning. "I suppose ye be right. How much do I owe?"

"Seventy pounds."

"Are you daft, man?! They be sellin' slaves in Port Royal for only thirty. I won't be givin' ye a shillin' more."

Matthew nodded to Scott who immediately grabbed Will by his bound hands and drug him to the other side of the ship. "No deal then, mate."

Barbossa looked at Will for a moment, making up his mind. But he smiled, turning to leave the ship. 

"I hope ye enjoy the accommodations, Mr. Turner. Too bad ye won't be seein' yer son again." The captain waved a hand, signaling his two men to follow. "Come along, gents. We've a date with treasure."

As Barbossa and his crew mates returned to the Sangria, Will turned worried eyes to Jack. The Black Pearl's captain was starring at Barbossa, watching him leave.

"Now that was peculiar."

Will shook his head, "Jack! You have to save my son!"

As soon as the blacksmith had spoken though, Scott turned him around. As Will faced the much larger man, Matthew's first mate drove his fist into the man's stomach, doubling Will over.

Jack stood there, rather perplexed and not quite grasping the entire situation. He needed to save Will, but Will's son was also in need of a rescue.

"Just go, Jack!" Will choked out before being mercilessly punched in the jaw. 

He fell to the deck and smiled as he watched Captain Jack Sparrow jump off of Matthew's boat and down onto the dock.

"Hurry..." he whispered before noticing that Matthew was standing in front of him.

The slave trader smiled, "Well, we've one more to take then. As soon as the crew boards in the mornin', we'll set sail." Matthew looked to the man behind Will. "Mr. Scott, lock 'im back in the cabin."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Cap'n, what about Will?" Gibbs asked as Jack Sparrow gave orders to get the Black Pearl underway.

The captain looked to his first mate, "Will wants me to save his son more 'han 'im. It's alright by me, either way, this curse is getting lifted."

"Hoist the sails!" AnaMaria shouted, helping Jack with the orders.

Within minutes the Black Pearl was ready to set sail and, just as predicted, Jack watched as the Sangria sailed out of the Tortuga harbor.

Gibbs smiled, "We'll catch'em in no time, sir."

"Aye, that's what worries me."

The man frowned, "How's that sir?"

Jack leaned against the ship's railing, "They be cursed, unable to die. We, well..." as the man spoke, the clouds parted, revealing a brilliant moon shining down on the port.

Just as Jack anticipated, his clothes turned to rages and his flesh melted away into the darkness. He stood there, a skeleton, just like Barbossa and his crew. Gibbs looked away for a moment, knowing that Jack had only brought the curse upon himself in a last ditch effort to destroy Barbossa. An effort that obviously failed.

"I be the only cursed one aboard." Jack replied, looking out after the Sangria, "And I don't want any more holes in my ship."

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: Refer to other chapters for this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
  


Reviews:

  
  


Legolas' Lover: Yeah, but I did my homework on the story before starting it. So I hope it's turning out well.

Legolas: It would be nice to meet him... even nicer to meet the actor who plays him, though. Wouldn't you agree?

  
  


ms. halley bom-bally: Yes, complete sadness... I regret doing that now.

Ellwyn: Yeah, sometimes I get into a good typing frenzy and I mess up on typos and such.

Saraqueenofallthings: Yep! He's alive and kickin'!

Fanatical-Chick: I'm not even giving you the benefit of my response to you. Your review was completely out of line because everything you said within it was false. Good day to you.

chef13: I've reviewed it now, I think... and I like it!

Dragonmistress and Celticgirl: William Turner is Will's father, yes. And yes, I hope this chapter answered your question about Jack.

The Lady of Imladris: A nice twist to be sure. 

Try wearing a corset: Man, there's like 90 something POTC fanfics now. There used to be what, two, three, maybe four?! Thanks though, and I was hoping you guys would find it sad.

M L Europe: Oh, I've probably confused you on the still alive thing even more now with Jack. Sorry about that!

FrannieGurl2006: I know, as stated before, I regret killing Elizabeth now.

Wicked Lady: Yes! That's what my friend said in the movie! That is the plot point flaw that I'm playing off of! Rock on, man!

Polegara: Thanks!

I give it all to Mr. Black: I'm trying to get Jack's strangeness more correct. I hope it's looking better.

AnnabelleOdd: I'll clarify the curse and bootstrap in my author's note. Complete with quotes from the movie! Also, this is in no way a Mary-Sue because I don't even know if I want Will to fall in love again.

Verona: Nope, not a copy. Not at all. And I'll clarify Bootstrap's "death" in my author's note at the end.

Blue Eyes at Night: It's going to get confusing with a Will and a William... oh no...

Laheara: Rock on, man! My thoughts exactly!

Mija: Yep!

Whitney R: I know, she was cool in the movie but awful in the book.

sir-writes-alot: I've seen it four times too! Rock!

Lainy: *bows* Thanks ever so!

Tera Earth: Why does everyone keep thinking they blew him up? I'll explain in the author's note.

True-Slytherin-gurl: Thanks! I'm sorry it made you cry!

Eleia Kenobi: Thanks!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Author's Note:

  
  


~ ~ ~ EXPLANATION OF THE CURSE AND OF BOOTSTRAP BILL ~ ~ ~

  
  


The Curse of Cortez's Treasure

Alright, everyone knows that the Aztec Gold was a treasure of Cortez's. It was blood money, Barbossa explained all that. So, whoever stole even a single piece of the treasure from that Aztec treasure chest, was cursed. The only way to lift the curse, was to restore all the pieces of the stolen treasure and pay it back in blood. Every person who stole a piece had to slit their hands and give some of their own blood to the treasure chest and the gold. 

This is why they needed Bootstrap Bill, because he helped to steal the treasure and they 'supposedly' killed him. Hence why they went after Will, well Elizabeth actually, but you understand what I mean if you've seen the movie.

  
  


William 'Boostrap Bill' Turner

And I quote...

~ ~ ~

"You knew William Turner?" -Will

"Old Bootstrap Bill? We knew 'im. Never sat well with Bootstrap what we did to Jack Sparrow. The mutiny and all. He said it wasn't right by the code. That's why he sent off a piece of the treasure to you as it were. He said we deserved to be cursed, and remain cursed." -Pintel

"Stupid blighter." -Regetti

"Good man." -Gibbs

"But as you can imagine, that didn't sit too well with the captain." -Pintel

"That didn't sit too well with the captain at all. Tell 'im what Barbossa did." -Regetti

"I'm tellin' the story! So, what the captain did, he strapped a cannon to Bootstrap's bootstraps." -Pintel

"Bootstraps bootstraps." -Regetti

"And last we saw of old Bill Turner. He was sinkin' to the crushin' black oblivion of Davy Jones' locker. Course, it was only after that we learned we needed his blood to lift the curse." -Pintel

"Now that's what you call ironic." -Regetti 

~ ~ ~

So, as you can see, they DID NOT blow up William Turner, they merely attempted to drown him. However, if they had already stolen the treasure AND William had already sent a piece to Will, then technically he was cursed as well. Therefore, he should be unkillable, like the rest of the pirates. This means that William had ten years to untie himself from that cannon before Will temporarily broke the curse (according to my story of it being temporarily broken).

So, in theory, Bootstrap Bill should not be dead.

  
  


I hope these two explanations clears up a few things for you. If you have any other questions then, by all means, feel free to ask!

  
  
  


In the next chapter:

Will's still stuck on Matthew's ship, but he's about to learn something that he never thought possible. William Turner is alive and well, much to Will's delight, but how will this help save Jack Turner? Can Jack Sparrow rescue the kid in time, or is the Black Pearl's captain bent on breaking the curse as well? Could this be the reason that both the Sangria and the Black Pearl were in Port Royal at the same time? 

  
  


Find this out and more in the next chapter! 

  
  


~ ~ ~ Pirates Of The Caribbean: Barbossa's Revenge ~ ~ ~

  
  


Chapter 9: Plans  


Coming Soon! 


	9. Mutiny

~ ~ ~ Pirates Of The Carribean: Barbossa's Revenge ~ ~ ~   
  


Chapter 9: Mutiny 

  
  


"You're going to have a nasty bruise in the morning" Leigh sighed as she placed a wash cloth over the side of Will's jaw.

The young man grinned slightly, "Yes, but at least I know my son still has hope."

Leigh frowned, her feelings going out completely to the blacksmith. Granted, she had never had children, but it was not hard to imagine how much pain losing them could cause.

"Look lad, there still be a chance to save your son. But you'll have to trust me and I mean, trust me one hundred percent." James said from the other side of the small cabin.

The elder man had yet to reveal his true identity to the young blacksmith and he had instructed Leigh to keep it a secret as well.

Will blinked, holding the cold cloth to the side of his face, "What did you have in mind?"

James smiled, "It's quite simple, actually. We've put to sea, been out for a good hour or so now, so we could easily sail with three people. You and I start a fight, an all out brawl. Leigh over there begins to scream bloody hell and eventually Scott'll have to come down here. With Scott out of the way, getting rid of the rest of Matthew's crew, not to mention Matthew himself, should be a piece of cake. They're all in a separate compartment during the day, the crew anyway." 

"Lazy dogs." Leigh chimed in, her anger at the ship's crew plainly evident in her tone.

"You're suggesting a mutiny of sorts then?" the young man smiled, "That's the best idea I've heard all day."

"But what if something goes wrong?" Leigh asked, "I'd hate to think what would happen to the both of you."

Will took his hand in his own, "I swear to you that nothing will go wrong. It'll be alright Leigh. Besides, I'm betting that Matthew, Scott, and maybe a navigator will be up during the evening. Am I right, James?"

The older man nodded, "Aye. Their shift is normally only a few hours, so we'd best get this over with and soon."

"See, everything will be fine."

Leigh smiled slightly before James continued. "Now, Will lad, we have to make this look real. Meanin', I'm gonna have to actually punch ya."

The blacksmith stood from his seat, releasing Leigh's hand as he did so. "I only expected as much." he smirked, "A fight only looks as real as it is, right?"

James nodded, "Right then..." and, with a quick breath, it began.

"You little bastard! Such an insult's punishable by death where I come from!" the elder man yelled.

Not it was Will's turn to carry on the argument. "And I'd say it again, you old lame dog!"

Before the blacksmith could blink, a punch to the chin sent him sprawling backwards. Leigh screamed, doing her part, and put her hands to her cheeks in mock sheer terror. Will stood, his eyes fixed on the other man.

"You..." and with a cry, Will leapt at the other man, taking him down to the floor.

  
  


Up on the deck, Matthew sighed. "Go see what that's all about, Mr. Scott. I'll not have them killin' one another. They're worth too much."

Scott shook his head as he stood, "It's just some fist fight, cap'n. I doubt it'll be too much for me to handle. Probably just fizzle itself out."

  
  


Within moments, Will and James could hear Scott's footfalls. The blacksmith motioned for Leigh to step aside as he unloaded a massive right hook to Jame's jaw. The elder man fell back, landing against Scott, who had appeared behind him, as he did so. Matthew's first mate grabbed James by the shoulder, spinning the man around to face him. Without hesitation, James slammed his fist into the side of Scott's head. The slaver went down hard, unconscious before he even hit the cabin floor.

Will blinked in shock and surprise, "I'm glad you held back when hitting me."

James was busy taking Scott's pistol and cutlass. Tossing the sword to Will he stood and looked back at his two companions.

"You know how to use that, lad?" he asked, indicating the sword.

The blacksmith rolled his eyes, "No. Never seen one before in my life."

James nodded, "Good." then the younger man's words sunk in, "This is no time to be sarcastic, lad."

"Sorry." Will replied with a smirk as he twirled the cutlass in his hands expertly. 

"What do you want me to do?" Leigh asked, not standing next to the blacksmith.

It took the two men a moment to think. They only had two weapons, which would leave Leigh defenseless if something should go wrong.

"Barricade this door once we leave." James replied, pointing to a pile of barrels. "This is a storage room, so just make sure that door stays shut, no matter what you hear."

"And tie him up for us." Will added, indicating Scott's unconscious form on the floor.

The elder man nodded, "Good call, lad. We don't need him wakin' up and causin' us even more troubles."

Leigh smiled slightly, "Be careful then."

Without another word, Will and James disappeared through the hatch.

  
  


Immediately, Leigh grabbed a length of rope and, trying a secure knot around one of the larger barrels, she quickly tied the other end to the above door latch. The woman also made sure to fasten a few more barrels using various pieces of rope she found scattered about. No one would be coming through that door if she could help it. Lastly, Leigh found a few leftover lengths of rope and tied Scott's hands behind his back and his feet. Then, the woman was left to waiting and listening.

  
  


Meanwhile, up on the deck, James walked up behind Matthew. The slaver was leaning upon a crate, looking as if he were asleep. As the older man got behind the captain, Will quickly ascended the steps toward whomever was currently navigating.

"Did you break up that fight, Mr. Scott?" Matthew asked, not even bothering to turn.

James nodded to the young blacksmith who returned a nod of his own.

"Sure did, mate."

As Matthew sat bolt upright, now facing the man he had thought to be Scott, James knocked the slaver flat on his back. Will meanwhile, was up top holding the navigator at sword point.

James pointed the stolen pistol at Matthew, "Now, how about we have a little discussion concerning the new captain of this ship?"

  
  


Will smiled as he watched the action from above. Maybe everything would turn out for the better. Yet, the blacksmith found his thoughts constantly drifting back to his son. Silently, Will prayed that Jack Sparrow would rescue the young lad before it was too late. Will could never live with himself if something happened to his son.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Reviews:

Legolas 19: I would have jumped my dad if he hadn't gotten me an autograph. Course, my dad knows I'm obsessive about Orlando and that he's my hero so I think my dad would be thinking for his own safety to get me one.

Megan: Yeah, the novel was okay. It gave me a lot of insight as to what I should expect from the movie. Aka... I researched.

AgentBloom: I'm mad I did that too... cause I hated Elizabeth from the book, but I liked her in the movie.

ElvenRanger13: I think Jack's in the clear on the getting slapped thing... for now.

Jack Sparrow 1: Thanks.

Leigh S. Durron: Hehehehe, sweet! Same name, man! Cool and thanks!

Danny Elfman's Secret Lover: Here's that update then, savvy away... that didn't make much sense...

Leena Toros1: Yep, you guessed it.

Mrs. Sparrow: No problems, I talk like him too sometimes... it's fun!

Leap of fate: Thanks!

Greywolf Lupous: Thanks. The idea for the slave thing came from some old Errol Flynn movies, especially "Captain Blood". And yeah, it was never my intention to make this story a romance, though a lot of readers want me to.

Sir-writes-a lot: I've seen it 5 times too!

CurlsofSerenity: I'd love to meet Orli too, man.

California Mountain girl: Interesting.... sudden fanfic appearances... hmmmmmmm....

The Ninja Taco Master: I love Will too... and yes, Orlando is the sexiest man alive!

Goma-Ryu Immortal Vampire: Thanks.

Dragonmistress and Celticgirl: HURRAY! He's worried cause his crew isn't immortal whereas Barbossa's is. Death could ensue.

Wicked Lady: Okay then.... ROCK ON GIRL! Hehehehehe, better? But yeah, makes sense to me too...

Eimaj: Barbossa wasn't a real pirate. There was someone with a name like his though.

Littlesaiyangirl: There is a sequel, Depp's already signed on and Orli better sign on, dang him! I want to see a family reunion here! In the movie, I half expected Jack to burst out with, "I am your father..." just, without the Darth Vader voice.

CrazySwimmer27: Yeah, same flaw. One of a couple actually. Thanks so much. But yeah, that person really ticked me off.

Carol stevenson: You'll have to wait and see... mwahaha!

ElvishActress13: Yeah, I know... but I'm so excited about a sequel!

True-Slytherin-gurl: K.

Maiden of the moon elves: I know, I found that out too! I just pray Orli will sign on as well. They won't be as good without him, though Depp is my hero too. Probably LA for the auditions.

Pirate-chic: Orli's characters always have that nack... save Legolas... 

SparkingDiamond: Thanks!

Stary Night: You can get the novelization at any big bookstore and definitely off amazon . Com. And no, I don't know what the sequel will be like, though I wish I did.

Samwise the Strong: Yeah... but Orli's new to the acting field so he'll improve as time goes by. Practice makes perfect and, as out acting teacher says, "It's that R word again.... rehearse!" I'm a thinker... uh oh... is that bad? J/k.

Chef13: K, thanks.

Gelendel: Poor everyone in the story except the bad guys! J/k.... hehehehe.

Franniegurl2006: Awwww.... thankies!

I give it all to Mr. Black: Thanks, hopefully I can keep that strangeness going.

'Lyssa: Hehehehehehehe.

Luke Skywalker: Errol Flynn's so cool, man! Anyone who likes POTC should see "Captain Blood" in my opinion. Orli is definitely the Flynn of this generation.

Circa-Sul: My friend Becca and I tried to find a way to send it to Disney, but they want only original scripts... *tears*

Vanya Edhel: Dude, that movie made my friend Mark have a whole new actress to like. He thinks she's the most beautiful girl in Hollywood. I work in a library, so I researched pirates and blacksmiths for the story. So yeah, most captains did that but not all, it was common. Also, there's an explanation as to why James is keeping the secret but... Sore Wa Himitsu Desu (which, in Japanese means, It's a secret).

MistressHolbytla: Could have just been a typo and I'm thinking it was because I have it printed out and it doesn't look like that. Normally I go back and fix them.

Nik: You're a docter? You have patients? Sorry, bad joke... forgive me. Here's the next chapter.

XM6: Thanks and I hope ff.net doesn't give you any more problems.

Silent Bob 546: What about rope?

Levanna: Hehehehe, it's okay. But I ALWAYS throughly research something before writing about it. Aka Lord of the Rings, and Black Hawk Down, and Tombstone, Ned Kelly, and The Trojan War. Things like that are ALWAYS researched by me, at least their subjects are anyway.

Merry: *tackles you* BUDDY! I already provoked her, dude. Any who, I haven't updated in a while on this, huh? Well, hope you like it, though Johnny isn't in it. *hides behind Depp* he will be soon though, I swear!

AnnabelleOdd: Your welcome and thanks!

Mija: Interesting... very very interesting... *said in odd accent*

babyface: Thankies!

Mirkwood-elf-2931: Thanks!

Saki Cup of Tea: My friend Kenneth actually brought it to my attention... if I remember correctly that is.

Atlant Enchanted: Thanks and I hope you didn't use too many kleenex.

Rei Nohara: Jack's hot? *thinks* I like Will better... but Jack's sooooo freakin cool too!

Sirith: K, I wrote more!

450: Awwwww you're back again *coughbitchcough* Any who, point out how I contradicted the movie and I'll explain my view. Course, if you're a shallow and lying *coughbastardcough* person than you'll make my job of explaining all the more simple. *smiles sweetly* And to the comment of, 'what the hell' well... what was it directed towards? Examples here, people. I need examples. How else will I correct mistakes which are brought up by people who are *coughcompletelyignorantofthemovieandthereforehavenorighttosayanythingcough* reviewing for my story? 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note:

I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I had COMPLETE writers block pertaining to POTC!

*runs around screaming about bad writer's block*

I've also changed the title of this chapter to fit better with what's going on.

BUT...

I've watched POTC a few times more, thought a bit on it, and have written you guys a new chapter.

I am so so so so so very sorry it took so long!

Course, now that I have the movie completely memorized, perhaps that helped some... who knows!

  
  


In the next chapter, Will, James, and Leigh have control of the slave ship. Now, the only problem will be getting to Isla De Mutera! But wait! Will becomes suspicious of James when the man swears that he knows their destination! But didn't Jack say that only someone who'd been there can find it? 

All this and more in the next chapter!

  
  



	10. Freedom

~ ~ ~ Pirates Of The Caribbean: Barbossa's Revenge ~ ~ ~   
  


Chapter 10: Freedom

  
  
  
  


"We have to go to Isla de Muerta as soon as possible." Will stated, standing at the helm of the ship. "The only problem is... I don't know how to get there."

James watched as they left behind the life boats, all of which supported the slave ship's former crew. They had given them a week's worth of rations, seeing how they were not too far from the nearest port, and had set them adrift. Now, the only three remaining crew members were debating on just what to do next.

"Isla de Muerta?" Leigh spoke, quite unsure of the situation. "I've never heard of it before."

"That's because it's an island that can only be found by someone who knows where it is." James replied, turning and looking over at Will.

The young blacksmith paled slightly, "That's what Jack told me." he stated, taking a few steps toward the man. "How do you know about that island, James?"

"I don't think..."

"Tell me!" Will shouted, advancing on James.

Suddenly, the clouds above, which had blocked the moon and stars during the ship's small mutiny, parted. Strong moonlight shone down, casting the boat in an eerie glow and causing the calm waters of the ocean to shimmer.

But all of this eluded Will and Leigh as they stood dumbfounded, starring in shock and horror at James.

"This is how I know." he stated, spreading his arms out to his sides, thus revealing his cursed skeleton form even more to his two crew mates.

Will stepped back, "You're part of his crew... Part of that bastard's bloody crew!"

All reason left the blacksmith as he lunged at the older man.

"I trusted you!" Will shouted as he found himself quickly overpowered and pinned to the ship's deck.

"Hear me out, lad!" James replied, forcing Will to calm as he lay on the deck. "I was once a part of Barbossa's crew, that I won't and can't deny. But I've helped you this far, haven't I?"

Will's eyes narrowed as he looked up at the man above him, "Why should I trust you?"

"Because Jack did." Leigh stated, stepping up so she could see both of the men. "Jack Sparrow trusted him. Is that not enough?"

Will let this thought mill around in his mind for a while. Should he trust James and hope the man did not betray him? Or should he take his chances alone? All in all, James would know the location of Isla de Muerta, one thing Will himself was unsure of.

"Lead us to the island then." The blacksmith replied, standing. "I'd rather see my son one last time and be betrayed, than sail the ocean looking for him and always knowing I was too late." Will turned, walking to the ship's cabin, and quickly disappeared inside. 

Leigh turned to the other man, "You should tell him who you really are." she stated. "It might help him trust you."

But James shook his head, "No, lass. I have to wait 'till the time is right. Besides, it'd just make him more sore at me than he already is."

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"We're catchin' up to the Sangria, Cap'n." Gibbs stated, rousing Jack from his cabin.

The slightly crazed pirate grabbed his hate and immediately followed the elder man up onto the deck.

"AnaMaria!" Jack shouted, taking an offered spyglass from Gibbs, "How long till the Sangria's within firein' range?"

"Half an hour, maybe more." came the woman's voice as she stood at the Black Pearl's helm.

Evening had turned to the dark of night, which given time, had become a beautifully sunny morning. As Jack watched the enemy ship through his spyglass, his thoughts went to Will.

The young blacksmith had entrusted Jack with his son's very life, most likely in exchange for his own. Now, the pirate captain was once again attempting the impossible... going up against a cursed crew. And this time, things looked even bleaker than before. 

Jack wanted to be rid of the curse just as much as Barbossa, however, he was not willing to murder Turner's only child for his own freedom. The more the captain thought about it, the more he wondered what exactly would lift the cure, permanently that is. If Will's blood had only been a temporary solution, then young Jack Turner's blood would be just as useless... unless of course the heathen gods preferred a human sacrifice, provided it could not get the right blood which it so desperately was seeking. This had never occurred to Jack before, but now he realized that truly, the only one able to lift the curse would be Bill Turner himself. Unless... of course, they killed poor little Jack and it actually appeased the god's wrath. However, he now knew that Bill Turner was alive and well once more... the only problem was the fact that he was currently in the capture of a slave ship with Will. Jack wondered if the young blacksmith even knew the man was his father...

Either way, Jack Sparrow was in a tight spot.

The captain shook his head, reminding himself not to reference his being in the third person, before returning his attention to the spyglass.

"We're catching up..." Jack whispered.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Will..." Leigh's voice came from the door. "Will, are you alright?"

The young blacksmith sighed, "Yes. I'm fine!"

"Look... I don't know what's rightly happened to you but, if it's any comfort, you can trust me if you can't trust James."

There was a click as the lock gave way. Will smiled sadly as he opened the door.

"I'm sorry, Leigh. It's not your fault." the blacksmith said, letting the woman into the room.

Leigh sat down in a chair next to a large round table. She watched patiently was Will shut the door before returning to his seat beside the big rectangle windows at the back of the cabin.

There was silence in the room for some time. Leigh sat quietly, looking at nothing in particular, but glancing at the blacksmith every now and again.

Eventually, Will sighed. He spoke, yet kept his eyes to the window's magnificent ocean view.

"I'm lost." he whispered, hardly loud enough for Leigh to hear. "I'm lost... adrift upon a merciless tide that threatens to pull me under. The more I struggle, the stronger it's pull becomes. Yet, if I give up, it's only a matter of time before I drown."

Leigh stood, taking a few steps towards the window. "Will, I..." but she thought better of what she was going to say.

"This is all my father's fault." came the blacksmith's voice once more. "If he hadn't touched that damn treasure then I would never have been in this to begin with! And yet... I may never have married Elizabeth, nor met her for that matter. Fate has it's cruelties I suppose." he finished, his voice trailing off.

Leigh looked at him for a moment before steeling her resolve. "Will, there's something I need to tell you." 

Quickly, as the blacksmith turned to her, she produced a pistol from the folds of her dress. Leigh handed him the gun.

"It's Jack Sparrow's. He came onboard via our cabin, if you could call it that. He... he knew, knows James and he gave it to him. Yet, I think James forgot about it due to the commotion that both you and Jack were causing on deck. He left it with me while he checked topside, and even I forgot about it until your outburst a while ago."

Will took the gun and turned it over in his hands. It was indeed Jack's pistol, though this time it had more than one shot. However, the writing upon the underside of the handle drew the young blacksmith's attention.

'To Cap'n Jack Sparrow, From Yer Mate, William Turner.'

Will gasped, "Jack... Jack was given this gun by my father..." he whispered in surprise.

"That explains it...' came Leigh's reply.

She realized her mistake before she finished the thought, yet the man before her caught the small slip of her tongue.

"Explains what, Leigh?" he asked, looking up at her.

The woman turned, "I can't... I wasn't supposed to tell you."

"Tell me what?" now Will was on his feet as well, "Leigh, tell me."

She thought about it for sometime, absently wringing her hands in nervousness. Will noticed this and shook the image of Elizabeth, doing that same action, from his mind.

"Leigh..."

The woman turned, "Jack gave that pistol to James... to your father, Will."

He began to laugh. "You're joking."

"No. I'm being perfectly honest and serious. James isn't James, he's William Turner, your father." she noticed the confused and disbelieving look in the blacksmith's eyes. "I didn't know until Jack called him that."

Will sat down again, nearly missing the window seat as he did so. "No... No! My father's dead!"

"Your father was cursed, unable to die... just like James."

"NO!" Will stood angrily, pacing to the other side of the room. "It's not true!" tears clouded the blacksmith's vision as he shook his head. "You can't be telling me this... no..."

"Will, I..."

But the young man no longer heeded her words as he leaned back against the cabin wall, looking up at the ceiling. Slowly, Will slid down to the ground, his knees drawn up against his chest.

"My mother died of typhoid and I came out to the Caribbean to find my father, whom I believed to be a merchant sailor. He had sent me a piece of Aztec gold, all of him I had left. I didn't know what it was at the time. Elizabeth took it from me when I was rescued from a terrible explosion on a merchant vessel. She did it because she thought I was a pirate and that I would be hung. I thought I'd lost my one connection to my father forever. I grew up and then Barbossa kidnaped Elizabeth. Then, when on the way to save her, I learn from Jack that my father was a pirate and was now dead, yet I learned he was murdered from members of Barbossa's cursed crew. We broke the curse, killed the traitorous pirates, and life went back to normal. Elizabeth and I married and had a son, yet Jack's birth killed her. Now, six years later, my son's kidnaped by a resurrected Barbossa, to break a curse that should be lifted already. Now, you tell me that the man out there is my father? The one man who can stop this madness? The man I thought had been dead for a large part of my life?" Will's eyes locked with Leigh's and the woman did not know if he was ready to explode or break down. "You tell me that the bastard steering this ship, is my father? The man who abandoned his wife and only son in a tiny cottage in London? The very man whom all these years I've struggled not to become? The..." but Will could not continue.

A sob escaped his lips as he sucked back tears which threatened to fall from his eyes. Will lowered his head onto the folded arms about his knees.

"I can't... I won't believe it..." he whispered, trying to regain his composure, even though he knew he was crying.

Taking in a deep breath, Will lifted his head, only to see Leigh kneeling in front of him.

"Leigh... I don't want to believe you." He spoke.

The woman nodded, "I know. You've been through much, Will Turner. Too much if you ask me. You've run from the memory of the past for a very long time. I can see that clearly in your eyes. But Will, this means everything will be over." she said with a smile, laying a hand on the blacksmith's arm. "If your father is here, he can break the curse."

Will's eyes searched Leigh's own. He realized the truth of her words. No matter how much he hated his father, with Bill around, there was an even greater chance for Will to save his son. For once, the blacksmith was graced with the leverage in their delicate situation. His father's blood, just a few drops of it, could well break the curse once and for all.

A smile graced the blacksmith's lips, "You're right." he said, the smile soon turning into a full fledged grin. "The blood of a pirate flows in, not only the veins of myself and my son, but in the veins of the very faceless stranger whom I call father, who until now was unknown to me... James or, better yet, William Turner."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Reviews:

inu lover: I hope it wasn't too sad.

Cacunai: Yeah... I figured that out too late about "noone" and the same goes for the other. But thanks though. I don't have a beta so, it makes my job all the more difficult. Apparently, I got to your review after I had already put these reviews up... ff.net does that sometimes, not giving the reviews when they were needed. *coughs* And I think I'll stand over here... away from Gollum... eeeeee....

Mellaithwen-ElvenMaiden: Your wish is my command... though... it took a while to grant.

Wicked Lady: Okay I.... don't know yet... but give me a while to come up with a good reason! I will! And it'll make sense too! Johnny did say savvy and, when I saw it, my friend Kenneth and I burst out laughing because of it. Only problem was, we couldn't tell Danielle (who you may hear me refer to as Merry from time to time) said she'd kill us if we told her anything about it because she hadn't seen it yet... and she loooooves Depp. 

Chef 13: No, I've never watched it. Though Merry (my friend) likes it well enough. But thanks about the chapter!

Legolas19: Whoa... what'd I do that was funny? *looks around* Was I being stupid... again?! AI! AI!

Saki Cup of Tea: SEE! I UPDATED! Hehehehehehe... not much of a mutiny I have to say though.

Nik: I think I kept you waiting longer this time... EEP!

Mija: Nooooooo I'd never mock you.... but don't be offended if I did... I mock a lot of people sometimes... 'Tis a downfall perhaps.... *smirks* Only kidding.

Vanya Edhel: So... if the key word was, "Wasn't", does that mean that she now IS?

Ihni: Apparently you liked my killing Elizabeth AND you liked the mean people... okay... Plus, you're a Jack Sparrow fan *coughCaptainJackSparrowcough* and you like Will when he's unconscious or chained to the floor... okay... Yep, three generations indeed, and I'm glad you still like the story too! But no, that wasn't the last chapter. Until you see the fateful words "THE END" at the end of a chapter, it's not over. 

PeleAmelika: Jack noticed... but it took a while. The curse was lifted for a time. Now with Barbossa, no one really knows, save for him himself. Perhaps you'll learn of it in the future? *raises an eyebrow* MWAHAHAHA!

Dragonmistress and Celticgirl: The sequel will be a long time coming I'm afraid... not scheduled to shoot until 2005 I believe. And it'll be in New Orleans... *smiles* Which is good because I'm about to have some family down there perhaps... maybe I'll try to visit the set? *rolls her eyes* I'd better not get my hopes up, huh?

Doctor Weird: LACIE!!!! *tackles* Have you read more yet? HUH? *smiles and does the happy dance* It's great for you to be here reading my stuff!!!! YAY! YAY! YAY! And no... I still don't have a pitchfork.

Elvenangel: Yeah... kinda sucks that you can only send in original scripts to Disney. I'd love for the POTC writers to get their hands on my script... though... I don't think it could be done in New Orleans like they're planning... but if they don't bring back William Turner in the 2nd one, I'm gonna scream... speaking of which... he needs to be played by Jason Isaacs (course, I think Thranduil needs to be played by him as well) since he and Orli look so much alike. But, I'm excited that you've read most of my stuff! Rock on! Is this the nickname you're putting your POTC story under?

Merry: MELLON NIN! *tackles* HI! I like that thought too... though it returns me to the question on if Orli can sing or not... dang it! Hehehe... watch away, mellon nin! Laters!

iRish tEa 07: Thank you! Thank you!

CatSparrow: Now, if I can just stop with these plot holes I've found I keep doing (rereading stories can be a curse or a blessing sometimes) then maybe I'll have something truly good? But thanks for your compliments and I'm sorry it took so long to update. Being addicted to fanfiction is bad... maybe we should start a therapy group for it... hmmm.... especially for those who read fanfics with cliffies... AI!

Charisse: I'd love to show it to him save for the fact that I've tried everything short of giving it to him by hand... only original scripts for Disney and all that... *sighs* oh well. I'm glad you like it and I'll try to update it a bit more often.

Elven angel11: Soooo do I get the brownies now? CAPTAIN BLOOD ROCKS!!!!!!! *hides* See.... it's an update... and a long one...

FaerieQueen: Yeah... I know... *blushes and hides her red correcting pen* but what can one do when they have no beta. And you know, after thinking it through, then writing on paper, then typing it up... I kinda don't want to see it again for a few days. And yes... he is rather steamy.... *smirks*

piratesobsessee: Well... I'm mad I killed her now... poor Elizabeth. I loved her in the movie but she sucked in the book!

lunae lumen: Thankies!

mkrux: *smiles* I love Errol Flynn movies... and I love Orlando Bloom movies... and they both play great action/adventure/guys-with-swords type characters! Thanks so much!

aussiesportstar: Thank! And yeah... I'm mad I killed her now.

Kelsey: I won't leave you hanging forever, man. I just need time to sort things out... that, and I've got wayyyyy too many other fanfics I write besides this one... sadly at the same time. But you'll see what happens.

Me: It won't be finished "soon" but I swear to you it will be finished.

Nuintincowen: Thanks soooo much!

Cat15: I hope you continue to think they're great... hehehehe.

Magical Myth: Noooo! Don't feel like a wimp! I cried writing it... well... not true... Okay, when I wrote it I hated Elizabeth because the first two chapters were based on the POTC book. By the time the third or fourth chapter came out, the movie was finally out. Then, I loved Elizabeth because she was freakin' awesome in the film. So then I went back and re-read what I'd done... and then cried. There is a sequel, yes. It's filming in 2005 and it's supposed to be partly in New Orleans. But I swear, they'd better bring back Will Turner (because it's too obvious that he's not dead) or I'm gonna scream! *laughs* I do love Aragorn too, as one can tell from my many LOTR fanfics, but Leggy's still my fav. No one's got it like Orli, man... no one.

Falcon Shade: Was this one more to your liking in length? Hmmm? *laughs* Sorry, I've had writer's block. This chapter took me 4 days to write!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note:

It took my four days to write this chapter... FOUR FREAKIN' DAYS!

Will: At least it's done.

Hey wait... you're not my muse! Where's Legolas?!

Jack: He went out for a walk, mate.

Where's Aragorn?!

Will: Not here, either.

But... but... Well, you guys are still really sexy... but where's Legolas?!

Jack: Of for bloody sake, girl! We're your muses for this bloomin' story!

You are?

Jack: Aye!

Oh... in that case...

*Jumps and hugs Will*

Hi!

Will: Ummm... Jack... she's clinging to me.

Jack: That's the price o' fame, Will me lad. Learn ta deal.

  
  


In the next chapter... 

I don't know what's going to happen.

You and I both will be surprised...

All this and more in the next chapter!

  
  



	11. Morning

**PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN: BARBOSSA'S REVENGE**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Morning**

* * *

**  
**

Waking was NOT something which young Jack Turner looked forward to. Exhausted beyond anything he had ever experienced, the boy lay upon a stack of pillows, watching the room sway slightly.

Tears threatened to spill over Jack's cheeks.

He wanted to go home, to be with his papa.

Jack didn't know where he was only that he had been shoved into the small cabin, locked inside, and left alone for the last two days. A few ragged pirates had brought him food and water, but he had not seen their captain since his kidnapping.

Since the last time he saw his papa…

"Papa… Where are you?" Jack Turner asked the silence, sitting up now, curled in upon himself. "Why haven't you come to save me?... I don't want to be here…"

"What ye be doin', boy?"

Jack looked up only to find the figure of Captain Barbossa standing just inside the doorway.

"I want to go home!" the young Turner shouted, standing to his feet.

Barbossa smirked, "By the powers, I think yer ol' man gave me that same look last time I ran into 'im. Guess more'n blood runs in a family, ay?"

"Where's my papa?!" the boy replied, not one to back down even given his age.

The cursed captain laughed, "Yer father be sailin'out ter Aztec country, boy. Got himself chartered, so ta speak, on a little slave runnin' ship." Barbossa sat down in one of the room's chairs. "Ya see, lad, we won't be hearin' from Mr. Turner ere again." He smiled. "Good riddens I say. The whelp proved a bit too headstrong fer me likin'."

Jack's face contorted into a mess of emotions. Fear, grief, shock, and most of all anger all played a major part of his expression."

"You're lying!" Jack shouted at the man. "My papa'd never do anything as stupid as that! He'd never fall for such a trick!"

Laughing, Barbossa smiled. "Yer father'd do more'n that, young Jack Turner. Not the brightest o' pirates, I must say. Been accused many a time of doing things that were… how was it now? 'Incredibly stupid'." The captain continued to laugh. "No, Will Turner be sailin' off to some Spanish maiden's household no doubt 'bout that." He smirked. "An I'd love ter see tha look on 'is face when he learns of his new standard o' living."

The boy was visibly shaking with rage, hands clenched into white knuckled fists at his sides.

Jack Turner may have been but a lad of five years old, but he was no fool. He had heard stories about what went on behind closed doors. Especially to slaves who were easy on the eye or, more commonly, tavern wenches.

Young Jack had noticed many a maid's eye land on his father, though his papa had always politely ignored their wandering glances.

"My papa would NEVER do that!" Jack shouted at the top of his lungs, immediately rushing at Barbossa, pounding at the cursed pirate captain with his little fists. "He'd rather die!"

Barbossa laughed, "Aye, that he would, but what with that pretty miss o' his gone, the whelp'd only stand a few days 'afore he ended his sorry excuse fer a life."

"He's got me!" Jack pleaded, tears shining in his brown eyes. "He's happy because I'm with him, but you won't let me go home!" the boy insisted, finally ceasing to try and pummel the much larger man with his fists.

The captain stood, "Well, seein' as there be no reasonin' with ye, little Turner, ya…"

"He'll come! Just wait! My papa'll come and shove a sword through your ugly heart!"

"They tried that." Barbossa replied. "Jack Sparrow, an yer father. They failed miserably, as ye can see." The captain's smile remained. "And no doubtin' Jack Sparrow'll be trying tha' one again. He couldn't have done it with out yer father's help the first time. I'd like ta see 'im pull it off again. Sorry to have ta break the news to ya, boy… but yer all ours now."

Jack Turner's glare did not waver. "My papa'll come. Just you wait. He'll see you hang for this!"

Barbossa however, left the cabin laughing.

When he was gone and the door closed and locked behind him, poor little Jack returned to his pillow, wrapping his arms about his knees as tears found their way to his cheeks.

"Papa'll come… He has to…"

* * *

Will woke with a gasp, sitting straight up. 

"Jack…" the man whispered, putting his head in his hands.

"Will, are you alright?"

Looking up, the blacksmith found Leigh staring down at him.

"I… I'm fine. I guess it's my shift?" he replied, moving the blanket off of himself.

Of course, Will suddenly realized that he was wearing no shirt.

"I uh…" he spoke, blushing slightly.

Leigh laughed, "I've seen bare chested men before. Don't get all flustered on my account."

This did nothing to help the blush, but Will shook off any such awkward feelings and stood. The young man reached for his shirt, pulling it on over his head and beginning to button up the front as he spoke.

"Any idea where we are, Leigh?"

The woman shook her head, yawning. "Middle of nowhere, as far as I can tell." She sat down on the edge of the bunk, watching the sea roll out of the cabin window. "James seems to know where he's going… I think…"

"He seems to know a lot." Will scoffed as he finished buttoning his shirt. "Leigh," the man turned, watching her for a long moment. "I want you to guard the ship. When we catch up with Barbossa, when we get to the island… I want you to stay here."

"But Will, I…"

The blacksmith shook his head, "Can you do that for me? For my son?"

Sighing, Leigh nodded. "You just make sure your son doesn't become fatherless in the process."

* * *

"How long until we reach Isla de Muerta?" 

Turning, James noticed Will emerging from the captain's cabin. The sun was up, shinning and casting a glare upon the blue sea that simply seemed to stretch on forever before them.

"Hard to tell." The man spoke, and he was quite amazed when Will ascended the steps and came to stand near him at the helm.

Smirking, Will glanced to James. "And I thought you knew where we were heading."

"Don't be getting' smart with me, boy." James replied, his dark eyes narrowing ever so slightly. "We'll get there, and not too far behind the _Sangria_ if I have my say about it."

* * *

"FIRE!" 

The _Black Pearl_'s starboard guns exploded in a blast of noise and smoke. The sound of splintering wood and the smell of gunpowder filled the air as the _Sangria_'s portside guns returned fire.

Jack paled, "Stop blowin' holes in my ship!" he shouted over the din, turning the _Pearl _in an attempt to cut off Barbossa's fleeing ship.

Isla de Muerta was in sight, already close enough to send a few rowboats into its gapping abyss.

Just as Jack predicted, Barbossa was climbing down into one of the boats as the battle got underway.

Young Jack Turner in hand.

"Orders, Cap'n." Gibbs spoke up, breaking Jack from his thoughts.

Sparrow was silent for a moment, "Keep firin'." The captain spoke with a smirk. "I'm goin' ashore."

As Jack readied one of the rowboats, he noticed that Barbossa was already within the shadow of the island cavern. Cursing his luck, Sparrow lowered the boat over the side of the Pearl…

And what his eyes found not a moment later, amazed even him.

Coming around the edge of Isla de Muerta, was the very slave ship which Jack had been forced to leave Will upon.

And it looked like it had a new captain…

* * *

**To Be Continued... **

* * *

**Disclaimer:  **

Refer to chapter 1 for this.

* * *

**Review Responses:**

Legolas19: Yeah... this wasn't asap... but look! Update!

chef13: Hehehe, Merry knows she's got good taste. But I have, since, seen a couple episodes of the show.

Mija: Me? Mock? Never! Hahaha!

Kenobisagt: Thanks, here's the update!

Alianne of Pirate's Swoop: Yes... everything I do has people thinking, "Poor Will!".

Merry: Stephen is a video game addict... Did you REALLY call me after that review? I don't remember... it's been so long! And I never know what's going to happen in a story... literally... unless I sit there and plan it all out and write it at once. I surprise even myself! And yes, you can have Jack... just as long as I get to have Will... and his heart...

glass half empty: Whoa... you confused me... Wait? No... SO CONFUSED! Please, for the love of the Shire, explain all that to me again...

ravenschickie23: I have ALMOST all of it typed up now. Just a bit to link this chapter with the next, and the very end, and it'll be done!

anaticulapraecantrix: Your name hurts me to type... RUM!

Harpiebird: I still cry thinking how STUPID I was to kill her... I actually like Liz.

Chibi Tatiana: Thanks! I try to make things sad.

The Sane-est One: Legolas compares to Will only in the fact that they both rock my socks. MWAHAHAHA!

Takamo: Jack squeal-age... Jack and I have been having issues lately.

Ihni: Yes, Will is a wimp in my story... but Will ISN'T a wimp in the POTC universe. Far from it. He's a hardcore badass, man.

RoGuEgReEnLeAf: Your name hurts my fingers...

Spewilicious: Exactly! That's like the only thing that Rossio and Elliott have done that annoys me. I really didn't like Will's reaction to Bootstrap. I mean... if I were Will... I'd have been a little enraged.

twinkletoes92092: No.

Missa5: Thankies! Here's the next chapter.

POTCobsessor: I can tell... you little obsessor you!

nychick8990: I like cabbage...

Midnight: Yeas... I have since leaned my spelling of Savvy was off.

M.M.: Do you WANT me to throw something at you? What part of "story was started from junior novelization" do you guys not understand?! Yes, I've seen POTC1 enough times that I can quote it in my sleep. Yes, I've seen POTC2 enough times that I can quote it when watching the movie. Yes, I've seen POTC3 three times in the theater already (saw it on 5/24/07, 5/26/07, and 5/27/07).

sweetcherries10: Hehehe, and this is one of my shorter stories.

Catmint: Yeah, most of this story was written before I learned the value of re-reading my work. I sometimes still miss things, but not so much. There will ALWAYS be more... at least until I finish.

Lil Bit: Thanks, here's the next chapter.

Hey: Almost? Damn... I failed...

Lyra Tavington: Your name gets props, if I haven't given props on it already. James knows how to get to the island because the gold calls to him... MWAHAHAHA! I so just made that up right now.

Dark Elf: Yes! Drag my muses back from getting drunk in Juarez! That would make me sooo freakin' happy. They neglect me these days... all except Will...

joy: Telepathy only works between Merry and I... and sometimes between Stef-chan and myself or Katie and myself.

Smithy: Poor Will? Poor... no... not gonna say it... not going to ruin POTC3... NOT GONNA DO IT! Will's always been hotter than Jack... Will's scars are hotter too... But no. I don't plan on making Leigh into Will's new love interest.

carrie: I'll finish it, damn it. Patience young grasshopper!

MysticDragonfly: Thanks! Here's your update!

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

So, I've seen "At Worlds End" three times now... love the movie. Wonderful movie. Rossio and Elliott are screenwriting GODS. I can't express my happiness with it enough.

Thus, look for a soon to be spoiler-ish story that takes place ten years after POTC3...

I'll be working on it as soon as I finish this story (which, for all you lucky fans out there, only has about 2 or 3 pages left to be written).

So, don't abandon me yet!

Just to let you all know. This story should have 13 chapters. Chapter 12 is sooooo almost ready to post that I can already taste it!

* * *

**Muse Moments:**

"Will..." Nil leans back in her computer chair at work, looking at the man who's sitting on the counter. "You're my hero."  
Will Turner raises an eyebrow at this. "Really?"  
Nil nods, smiling. "Yep... you and that scar are my heros."  
The man sighs, "You're just after my scar, Nil. You and..."  
"You better believe it!" the woman laughs. "But come on... what REALLY went on in that cave on that one day, hmm?"  
Turner blushes. "I uh... That's private, Nil. I can't really..."  
"Yes you can... TELL ME!"


End file.
